


Hamilton, our version

by Doctorwhofangirl101



Category: hamilton musical kinda
Genre: F/F, Like, Year 10s performing a musical, and then there’s an after party, its not that exciting but I enjoyed writing it so, thats ligit it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28492623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctorwhofangirl101/pseuds/Doctorwhofangirl101
Summary: Emily Rosewater and her friends are getting ready to perform a musical
Relationships: Emily Rosewater (original) x Fia Hunt (original), Rey Bluefare (original) x Harry Longtail (original)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey don’t judge this was fun to write, might take me a while to finish tho
> 
> Later luvs

It was the 23rd of July 2023, it’s the morning before our first performance of Hamilton this evening, this years summer play. It’s not the clean version so sadly the primary schools can’t come and watch like they normally do, well the year 6’s could but it’s not worth it. I have all my lessons out in the hall practicing the the rest of the main cast, I’m playing Laffyette and Thomas Jefferson, my current Girlfriend Fia is playing Alexander Hamilton, Sammy my friend from the library is play John Laurens and Philip Hamilton , Alfie my friend is playing Hercules mulligan and James Madison, Lizzie my bestie is playing Peggy schuyler and Maria Reynolds, Emily HB (or pencil) Lizzie’s cousin plays Eliza schuyler , Violet (or VV) my friend plays Angelica Schuyler, Harry my choir friend plays Aaron burr, Rey Harry’s boyfriend plays George Washington, Jessie (or Jex, cause he thinks it’s more masculine) one of my besties plays Samuel Seabury,Fox (or Foxy) one of my besties plays Charles Lee, Bryce my friend plays John Adams and Amy one of my besties plays King George, we call ourselves TTG (the theatre group). A group of girls went to to walk though the hall which caused chaos, me, Alfie and Harry were shouting at them from the stage and the rest of the cast from the floor, as we had stopped singing but the music still played we all collectively heard the cue and shouted “southern motherfucking democratic republicans” which seemed to scare the girls out of the hall. We continued with our rehearsal until the bell for end of break rang, perfectly at the end of a song too. Then we had to wait for the three supervisors to turn up, Ms Wood, Mr Parry and Mr Styles, I wasn’t sure weather I was embarrassed or over joyed at who the supervisors were because they were all my favourites teachers and two of them saw my year 6 performance. When they walked in they walked over to the group and stood in front of us.  
MS: so, we’re here for the last rehearsal of Hamilton before the show, this is only my fourth rehearsal and I haven’t seen it since the beginning so remind me, who’s the vocal coach?  
E: I am.  
I raised my hand and stepped forward.  
MP: and she’s very good  
MS: I can imagine.  
Mr Parry shot him a questioning look so Mr Styles explained, facing the group but the explanation was for Sir.  
MS: ever since Emily first watched Hamilton she would occasionally sing one of the songs in lessons I had with her, of course I would join in I love Hamilton, she’s a very good singer, I would say as good as Leslie Odom Jr.  
E: really, you really think that  
MS: I know that.  
I was shocked he could say I’m as Leslie.  
MW: well anyway, we’re going to practice the musical from start to end with you lot and then the others should hopefully run up, you will then have an hour to eat then an hour of free time then an hour for hair and makeup and such then we will have a vocal warm up lead by Emily, then we will have time to run though any songs anyone is unsure on. The after party finishes at nine thirty. Oh and as usual…  
All: don’t die  
All but MW: we know.  
The cast said in unison  
We practiced the entire musical from the top without our costumes, that’s when the rest of the cast, the ensemble and such arrived. Then we had an hour break to eat. Then we had and hour of free time and then an hour for hair and makeup before our 15 minute vocal warm up and our half an hour run though of difficult songs. We then had 15 minutes to set up the hall the seating was set up by most of the cast while, Fia, Emily, Harry and I, stand at the door ready to welcome the audience. We got the nod from Ms Wood, Harry did the doors me and Fia did the ticket register and Emily did snacks and drinks. Once all the audience was all in the hall we hurried backstage to fit our mics, there were the usual precautions on either side of the stage, water, towels and a sick bucket. The lights dimmed and the sound faded, I quietly ran over to the other wing as I was on the right and I needed to be on the left.


	2. The performance (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They start the showing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I’m back with chapter two, please say you like it also, if you know me I real life the only thing I have take from real life is a few names and they way Alfie’s character acts around emily Rosewater ok, non of this is based on the real people some of these names come from and to my bean cause she’s probably reading this, I’m sorry I didn’t use your name I just didn’t t need any more female characters  
> Any way
> 
> Enjoy luvs

*Enjoy my show*  
The audience laughs  
*How does a bastard,*  
A few people whoop in recognising Harry  
*orphan, son of a whore  
And a Scotsman, dropped in the middle of a forgotten spot  
In the Caribbean by providence impoverished  
In squalor, grow up to be a hero and a scholar?  
The ten-dollar founding father without a father  
*Another few people whoop recognising Sammy*  
Got a lot farther by working a lot harder  
By being a lot smarter  
By being a self-starter*  
I walked on stage  
*By fourteen, they placed him in charge of a trading charter  
I took a deep breath and started my part  
And every day while slaves were being slaughtered and carted away  
Across the waves, he struggled and kept his guard up  
Inside, he was longing for something to be a part of  
The brother was ready to beg, steal, borrow, or barter*  
A few people at the back went wild recognising Alfie  
*Then a hurricane came, and devastation reigned  
Our man saw his future drip, dripping down the drain  
Put a pencil to his temple, connected it to his brain  
And he wrote his first refrain, a testament to his pain  
Well, the word got around, they said, this kid is insane, man  
Took up a collection just to send him to the mainland  
Get your education, don't forget from whence you came  
And the world is gonna know your name  
What's your name, man?  
Alexander Hamilton*  
The audience cheered for Fia  
*My name is Alexander Hamilton  
And there's a million things I haven't done  
But just you wait, just you wait*  
Emily’s turn  
*When he was ten his father split, full of it, debt-ridden  
Two years later, see Alex and his mother bed-ridden  
Half-dead sittin' in their own sick, the scent thick  
And Alex got better but his mother went quick*  
A few sounds of so pity from the audience.  
*Moved in with a cousin, the cousin committed suicide  
Left him with nothin' but ruined pride, something new inside  
A voice saying, "Alex, you gotta fend for yourself"  
He started retreatin' and readin' every treatise on the shelf  
There would have been nothin' left to do for someone less astute  
The audience cheered at the picked up pace  
He woulda been dead or destitute without a cent of restitution  
Started workin', clerkin' for his late mother's landlord  
Tradin' sugar cane and rum and all the things he can't afford  
Scammin' for every book he can get his hands on  
Plannin' for the future see him now as he stands on  
The bow of a ship headed for the new land  
In New York you can be a new man  
In New York you can be a new man (just you wait)  
In New York you can be a new man (just you wait)  
In New York you can be a new man  
In New York, New York  
Just you wait*  
I’m so proud of my baby she was timid when we started this now she’s so confident.  
*Alexander Hamilton  
Alexander Hamilton  
We are waiting in the wings for you  
Waiting in the wings for you  
You could never back down  
You never learned to take your time  
Oh, Alexander Hamilton  
Alexander Hamilton  
When America sings for you  
Will they know what you overcame?  
Will they know you rewrote your game?  
The world will never be the same, oh  
The ship is in the harbor now*  
I had to dash to get to my next position in stage  
*See if you can spot him (just you wait)  
Another immigrant comin' up from the bottom (just you wait)  
His enemies destroyed his rep America forgot him*  
Now  
*We, fought with him  
Me, I died for him  
Me, I trusted him  
Me, I loved him  
And me, I'm the damn fool that shot him (shot him, shot him)  
There's a million things I haven't done  
But just you wait  
What's your name, man?  
Alexander Hamilton*  
And off on the right grab a bottle of water and take a second.  
*1776  
New York City  
Pardon me.  
Are you Aaron Burr, sir?  
That depends. Who's asking?  
Oh, well, sure, sir  
I'm Alexander Hamilton, I'm at your service, sir  
I have been looking for you  
I'm getting nervous  
Sir...*  
I slowly make my way to the other side of the stage in the wings while mouthing the words.  
*I heard your name at Princeton.  
I was seeking an accelerated course of study  
When I got sort of out of sorts with a buddy of yours.  
I may have punched him. It's a blur, sir.  
He handles the financials?  
You punched the bursar  
Yes!*  
Me, Sammy and Alfie were quietly talking while handing members of the ensemble furniture for our part.  
*I wanted to do what you did.  
Graduate in two, then join the revolution.  
He looked at me like I was stupid, I'm not stupid  
So how'd you do it? How'd you graduate so fast?  
It was my parents' dying wish before they passed  
You're an orphan. Of course! I'm an orphan  
God, I wish there was a war  
Then we could prove that we're worth more than anyone bargained for  
Can I buy you a drink?  
That would be nice  
While we're talking  
Let me offer you some free advice  
Talk less  
What?  
Smile more  
Ha  
Don't let them know what you're against or what you're for  
You can't be serious  
You wanna get ahead?  
Yes*  
We head to our positions ready for our moment  
*Fools who run their mouths off wind up dead*  
Go Sammy  
*Ay, yo, yo, yo, yo, yo!  
What time is it?*  
We all look at each other  
*Showtime!  
Like I said...*  
Yes Sammy go  
*Showtime! Showtime! Yo!  
I'm John Laurens in the place to be!  
Two pints o' Sam Adams, but I'm workin' on three!  
Those redcoats don't want it with me  
'Cause I will pop chick-a pop these cops till I'm free!*  
Now  
*Oui oui, mon ami, je m'appelle Lafayette!  
The Lancelot of the revolutionary set!  
I came from afar just to say "Bonsoir!"  
Tell the King "Casse toi!" Who's the best? C'est moi!*  
Go Alfie  
*Brrrah, brraaah! I am Hercules Mulligan  
Up in it, lovin' it, yes I heard ya mother said "Come again?" (Ayy)*  
That’s my boy  
*Lock up ya daughters and horses, of course  
It's hard to have intercourse over four sets of corsets (Wow)  
No more sex, pour me another brew, son!  
Let's raise a couple more...  
To the revolution!*  
Honestly it’s like we’re at a party the second we step on that stage  
*Well, if it ain't the prodigy of Princeton college!  
Aaron Burr!  
Give us a verse, drop some knowledge!*  
If only  
*Good luck with that: you're takin' a stand  
You spit. I'm 'a sit. We'll see where we land (Boooo)  
Burr, the revolution's imminent.  
What do you stall for?*  
Go Fia my love  
*If you stand for nothing, Burr, what'll you fall for?  
Ooh  
Who you? Who you?  
Now  
Who are you?  
Ooh, who is this kid?  
What's he gonna do?*  
Breathe  
Don’t mess this up Fia love  
*I am not throwin' away my shot  
I am not throwin' away my shot  
Hey yo, I'm just like my country  
I'm young, scrappy and hungry  
And I'm not throwin' away my shot  
I'ma get a scholarship to King's College  
I probably shouldn't brag, but dang, I amaze and astonish  
The problem is I got a lot of brains but no polish  
I gotta holler just to be heard  
With every word, I drop knowledge  
Good, I move my head slightly to the beat  
I'm a diamond in the rough, a shiny piece of coal  
Tryna reach my goal my power of speech, unimpeachable  
Only nineteen but my mind is older  
These New York City streets get colder, I shoulder*  
Yep  
*Every burden, every disadvantage  
I have learned to manage, I don't have a gun to brandish  
I walk these streets famished*  
Go on girl  
*The plan is to fan this spark into a flame  
But damn, it's getting dark, so let me spell out my name*  
Yes here we go  
*I am the*  
Now  
*A-L-E-X-A-N-D-E-R*  
Oh yes  
*we are meant to be  
A colony that runs independently  
Meanwhile, Britain keeps shittin' on us endlessly  
Essentially, they tax us relentlessly  
Then King George turns around, runs a spendin' spree*  
Slay girl  
*He ain't ever gonna set his descendants free  
So there will be a revolution in this century  
Enter me,*  
Now  
*he says in parentheses  
Don't be shocked when your history book mentions me  
I will lay down my life if it sets us free  
Eventually, you'll see my ascendancy  
And I am not throwin' away my shot  
I am not throwin' away my shot  
Hey yo, I'm just like my country  
I'm young, scrappy and hungry  
And I'm not throwin' away my shot*  
Now  
*I am not throwin' away my shot*  
3  
*I am not throwin' away my shot*  
2  
*Hey yo, I'm just like my country  
I'm young, scrappy and hungry*  
1  
*And I'm not throwin' away my shot  
It's time to take a shot*  
Go now  
I dream of life without a monarchy  
The unrest in France will lead to anarchy?  
Anarchy how you say, how you, oh, anarchy?  
When I fight, I make the other side panicky  
With my, shot*  
Hell yeah, nailed it  
*Yo, I'm a tailor's apprentice  
And I got y'all knuckleheads in loco parentis (loco parentis)  
I'm joining the rebellion 'cause I know it's my chance  
To socially advance, instead of sewin' some pants (woo)  
I'm gonna take a shot  
And but we'll never be truly free  
Until those in bondage have the same rights as you and me  
You and I  
Do or die  
Wait 'til I sally in on a stallion  
With the first black battalion  
Have another shot  
Geniuses, lower your voices  
You keep out of trouble and you double your choices  
I'm with you, but the situation is fraught  
You've got to be carefully taught  
If you talk, you're gonna get shot  
Burr, check what we got  
Mister Lafayette, hard rock like Lancelot*  
I try not to blush, unsuccessfully  
*I think your pants look hot  
Laurens, I like you a lot*  
I giggle slightly knowing what that line ACTUALLY means  
*Let's hatch a plot blacker than the kettle callin' the pot  
What are the odds the gods would put us all in one spot  
Poppin' a squat on conventional wisdom, like it or not  
A bunch of revolutionary manumission abolitionists?  
Give me a position, show me where the ammunition is*  
That’s my baby, she did that  
*Oh, am I talkin' too loud?  
Sometimes I get over excited, shoot off at the mouth  
I never had a group of friends before  
I promise that I'll make y'all proud*  
Go Sammy  
*Let's get this guy in front of a crowd*  
The ensemble takes over  
*I am not throwin' away my shot  
I am not throwin' away my shot  
Hey yo, I'm just like my country  
I'm young, scrappy and hungry  
And I'm not throwin' away my shot  
I am not throwin' away my shot  
I am not throwin' away my shot  
Hey yo, I'm just like my country  
I'm young, scrappy and hungry  
And I'm not throwin' away my shot*  
And back to Sammy  
*Everybody sing  
Whoa, whoa, whoa  
Ayy, whoa (woo), whoa  
Should let 'em hear ya (yeah)  
Let's go  
Whoa, whoa, whoa  
I said shout it to the rooftops  
Whoa, whoa, whoa  
Said, to the rooftops  
Whoa, whoa, whoa  
A-come on (yeah)  
Come on, let's go  
Rise up  
When you're living on your knees, you rise up  
Tell your brother that he's gotta rise up  
Tell your sister that she's gotta rise up  
When are these colonies gonna rise up? (Whoa, whoa)  
When are these colonies gonna rise up? (Whoa)  
When are these colonies gonna rise up? (Whoa)  
When are these colonies gonna rise up?  
Rise up*  
Go Baby go  
*I imagine death so much it feels more like a memory  
When's it gonna get me?  
In my sleep, seven feet ahead of me?  
If I see it comin', do I run or do I let it be?  
Is it like a beat without a melody?  
See, I never thought I'd live past twenty  
Where I come from some get half as many  
Ask anybody why we livin' fast and we laugh, reach for a flask  
We have to make this moment last, that's plenty  
Scratch that this is not a moment, it's the movement*  
I get into position behind Fia  
*Where all the hungriest brothers with something to prove went?  
Foes oppose us, we take an honest stand  
We roll like Moses, claimin' our promised land  
And? If we win our independence?  
Is that a guarantee of freedom for our descendants?  
Or will the blood we shed begin an endless cycle of vengeance and death with no defendants?*  
Go on baby smash it  
*I know the action in the street is excitin'  
But Jesus, between all the bleedin' 'n' fightin'  
I've been readin' 'n' writin'  
We need to handle our financial situation  
Are we a nation of states what's the state of our nation?  
I'm past patiently waitin' I'm passionately mashin' every expectation  
Every action's an act of creation  
I'm laughin' in the face of casualties and sorrow  
For the first time, I'm thinkin' past tomorrow*  
Yes baby  
*And I am not throwin' away my shot  
I am not throwin' away my shot  
Hey yo, I'm just like my country  
I'm young, scrappy and hungry  
And I'm not throwin' away my shot  
We're gonna rise up (time to take a shot)  
I am not throwin' away my shot  
We're gonna rise up (time to take a shot)  
I am not throwin' away my shot  
We're gonna, rise up, rise up  
It's time to take a shot  
Rise up, rise up  
It's time to take a shot  
Rise up, it's time to take a shot  
Rise up, take a shot, shot, shot  
It's time to take a shot, time to take a shot  
And I am not throwin' away my*  
All my effort into my volume  
*Not throwin' away my shot*  
Very quick run off stage for a sip of water before immediately running back on  
And getting in position lest that half a second after the others.  
*I may not live to see our glory  
(i may not live to see our glory)  
but i will gladly join the fight  
(but i will gladly join the fight)  
and when our children tell our story  
they'll tell the story of tonight  
Let's have another  
Let’s have another round tonight*  
I’ve had years of practice for this bit  
*Let’s have another round tonight*  
Go on smash it Sammy  
*raise a glass to freedom  
something they can never take away  
no matter what they tell you*  
Beautiful  
*raise a glass to the four of us  
tomorrow there'll be more of us  
telling the story of tonight  
(they'll tell the story of tonight)  
raise a glass to freedom  
something they can never take away  
no matter what they tell you  
let's have another round tonight  
raise a glass to the four of us  
tomorrow there'll be more of us  
telling the story of tonight  
let's have another round tonight*  
I winked at Fia taking a few steps back  
*(they'll tell the story of tonight)  
raise a glass to freedom  
they'll tell the story of tonight  
raise a glass to freedom  
they'll tell the story of tonight  
they'll tell the story of tonight*  
Oh I love that song, off stage to the right I have a few sips of water.  
*There's nothing rich folks love more  
Than going downtown and slummin' it with the poor  
I mouth the words to the song as I make my way across stage  
They pull up in their carriages and gawk  
At the students in the common  
Just to watch them talk  
Take Philip Schuyler, the man is loaded  
Uh-oh, but little does he know that  
His daughters, Peggy, Angelica, Eliza  
Sneak into the city just to watch all the guys at-*  
I slide on stage and head to the back to basically recite my stage movement and dance choreography that I picked up months ago.  
*Angelica!  
(Work, work!)  
Eliza!  
And Peggy! (Work, work!)  
The Schuyler sisters!  
Angelica! Peggy! Eliza!  
(Work!)  
Daddy said to be home by sundown*  
I looked to my right and my friend Lyra was part of the ensemble we tried not to laugh cause there’s only one person Lizzie calls “Daddy”  
*Daddy doesn't need to know  
Daddy said not to go downtown  
Like I said, you're free to go  
But look around, look around, the  
Revolution's happening in New York  
New York  
Angelica  
(Work!)  
It's bad enough daddy wants to go to war  
People shouting in the square  
It's bad enough there'll be violence on our shore  
New ideas in the air  
Look around, look around  
Angelica, remind me what we're looking for*  
Now  
*She's lookin' for me!*  
I wink at VV who just rolls her eyes at me  
*Eliza, I'm lookin' for a mind at work (work)  
I'm lookin' for a mind at work! (Work)  
I'm lookin' for a mind at work! (Work)  
Whooaaaaa!  
Whooaaaaa!  
Work!  
Wooh! There's nothin' like summer in the city  
Someone in a rush next to someone lookin' pretty  
Excuse me, miss, I know it's not funny  
But your perfume smells like your daddy's got money  
Why you slummin' in the city in your fancy heels  
You searchin' for an urchin who can give you ideals?*  
Off stage left.  
*Burr, you disgust me  
Ah, so you've discussed me  
I'm a trust fund, baby, you can trust me!*  
Go on smash it VV  
*I've been reading Common Sense by Thomas Paine  
So men say that I'm intense or I'm insane  
You want a revolution? I want a revelation  
So listen to my declaration  
"We hold these truths to be self-evident  
That all men are created equal"  
And when I meet Thomas Jefferson (unh!)  
I'ma compel him to include women in the sequel!  
(Work!)*  
Yes girl  
*Look around, look around at how  
Lucky we are to be alive right now!  
Enter stage left, continue with the choreography that’s muscle memory by now.  
Look around, look around at how  
Lucky we are to be alive right now!  
History is happening in Manhattan and we just happen to be  
In the greatest city in the world!  
In the greatest city in the world!  
'Cause I've been reading Common Sense by Thomas Paine (look around, look around)  
So men say that I'm intense or I'm insane (history is happening in New York)  
You want a revolution? (Look around, look around)  
I want a revelation (New York)  
So listen to my declaration (it's happening)  
We hold these truths to be self-evident (look around, look around)  
That all men are created equal (at how lucky we are to be alive right now)  
Look around, look around at how  
Lucky we are to be alive right now!  
History is happening in Manhattan and we just happen to be  
In the greatest city in the world (in the greatest city)  
In the greatest city in the world!*  
Exit stage right.  
*Angelica!  
(Work, work!)  
Eliza!  
And Peggy! (Work, work!)  
The Schuyler sisters!  
(Work, work!)*  
I get my bottle of water and have a quick drink before waiting for the others to join me as they exit from the other side.  
*We're looking for a mind at work! (Work, work!)  
Hey! (Work, work!)  
Hey! (Work, work! Whoa!)  
Hey! (Work, work!)  
In the greatest city (work! Work!)*  
The others get around to the right side  
*In the greatest city in the world (work! Work!)  
In the greatest city in the world*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I know bare with me here I know it’s super long


	3. The performance (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The performance continues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bare. With. Me. Here. Luvs. I know it’s long but it’s also fun
> 
> Enjoy luvs

*Hear ye, hear ye, my name is Samuel Seabury  
And I present "Free Thoughts on the Proceedings of the Continental Congress"  
Heed not the rabble who scream revolution  
They have not your interests at heart  
Oh my God, tear this dude apart  
Chaos and bloodshed are not a solution  
Don't let them lead you astray*  
I put my hand on Fia’s shoulder and gesture towards Jex with my other hand  
*This Congress does not speak for me  
Let him be  
They're playing a dangerous game*  
I gently place my hand on her shoulder and shove her forward again, remembering to flourish my wrist  
*I pray the king shows you his mercy  
For shame, for shame*  
Go on Fia  
*Yo, he'd have you all unravel at the (heed not the rabble)  
Sound of screams but the (who scream)  
Revolution is comin' (revolution, they)  
The have-nots are gonna (have not your)  
Win this (interests)  
It's hard to listen to you with a straight face (at heart)  
Chaos and bloodshed already haunt us (chaos and bloodshed are not a)  
Honestly, you shouldn't even talk (solution)  
And what about Boston? (Don't let them)  
Look at the cost, n' all that we've lost n' you talk (lead you astray)  
About Congress? (this Congress does not speak for me)  
My dog speaks more eloquently than thee*  
Me and Alfie grip onto each other, no matter how many times we hear it, it’s just so funny.  
*(they're playing a dangerous game)  
But strangely, your mange is the same  
(I pray the king shows you his mercy)  
Is he in Jersey?*  
I raise my arms as if to say “I dunno”  
*(For shame)  
For the revolution  
(For shame)  
For the revolution  
Heed  
If you repeat yourself again I'm gonna  
Scream  
Honestly, look at me, please don't read  
Not your interests  
Don't modulate the key then not debate with me  
Why should a tiny island across the sea regulate the price of tea?*  
Yes you smashed it baby  
*Alexander, please  
Burr, I'd rather be divisive than indecisive, drop the niceties  
Silence, a message from the king*  
Exit stage right.  
*A message from the king  
A message from the king*  
Me, Alfie, Sammy, Fia, Harry and Jex all silently sit in a circle sinking water and listening to Amy.  
*You say  
The price of my love's not a price that you're willing to pay  
You cry  
In your tea which you hurl in the sea when you see me go by  
Why so sad?  
Remember we made an arrangement when you went away  
Now you're making me mad  
Remember, despite our estrangement, I'm your man  
You'll be back, soon you'll see  
You'll remember you belong to me  
You'll be back, time will tell  
You'll remember that I served you well  
Oceans rise, empires fall  
We have seen each other through it all  
And when push comes to shove  
I will send a fully armed battalion to remind you of my love!  
Da da da dat da, dat da da da da ya da  
Da da dat dat da ya da!  
Da da da dat da, dat da da da da ya da  
Da da dat dat da  
You say our love is draining and you can't go on  
You'll be the one complaining when I am gone  
And no, don't change the subject  
'Cause you're my favorite subject  
My sweet, submissive subject  
My loyal, royal subject  
Forever, and ever, and ever, and ever, and ever*  
We giggle a little  
*You'll be back like before  
I will fight the fight and win the war  
For your love, for your praise  
And I'll love you 'til my dying days  
When you're gone, I'll go mad  
So don't throw away this thing we had  
'Cause when push comes to shove  
I will kill your friends and family to remind you of my love  
Da da da dat da, dat da da da da ya da  
Da da dat dat da ya da!  
Da da da dat da, dat da da da da ya da  
Da da dat-  
Everybody!  
Da da da dat da, dat da da da da ya da  
Da da dat dat da ya da!  
Da da da dat da, dat da da da da ya da, da da da  
Dat dat da ya da!*  
She sounds like a phyco but we love her.  
*British Admiral Howe's got troops on the water*  
Fia, enter stage right.  
*Thirty-two thousand troops in New York Harbor  
Thirty-two thousand troops in New York Harbor  
When they surround our troops  
They surround our troops  
When they surround our troops  
As a kid in the Caribbean I wished for a war*  
Enter stage right, with Jex, Alfie,Sammy and Harry  
*I knew that I was poor; I knew it was the only way to  
Rise up  
If they tell my story  
I am either gonna die on the battlefield in glory or  
Rise up  
I will fight for this land, but there's only one man  
Who can give us a command, so we can  
Rise up  
Understand, it's the only way to  
Rise up  
Rise up  
Here he comes  
Here comes the general!  
Ladies and gentlemen!  
Here comes the general!  
The moment you've been waiting for!  
Here comes the general!  
The Pride of Mount Vernon!  
Here comes the general!  
George Washington!  
We are out-gunned*  
Here we go  
*(What!)  
Out-manned  
(What!)  
Out-numbered, out-planned  
(Boom, boom, boom; boom, boom!)  
We gotta make an all-out stand  
Hey yo, I'm gonna need a right-hand man  
(Boom, boom, boom; boom, boom!)*  
Go on Rey   
*Check it —  
Can I be real a second?  
For just a millisecond?  
Let down my guard and tell the people how I feel a second?  
Now I'm the model of a modern major general  
The venerated Virginian veteran whose men are all  
Lining up to put me up on a pedestal, writing letters to relatives  
Embellishing my elegance and eloquence  
But the elephant is in the room  
The truth is in your face  
When you hear the British cannons go  
Boom!*  
Go on Rey!  
*Any hope of success is fleeting  
How can I keep leading when the people I'm leading keep retreating?  
We put a stop to the bleeding as the British take Brooklyn  
Knight takes rook, but look*  
Yes Rey  
*We are out-gunned  
(What!)  
Out-manned  
(What!)  
Out-numbered, out-planned!  
(Boom, boom, boom; boom, boom)  
We gotta make an all-out stand  
Hey yo, I'm gonna need a right-hand man  
(Boom, boom, boom; boom, boom)  
Incoming!*  
Go on love, smash it  
*They're battering down the Battery, check the damages  
(Brrah!)  
We gotta stop 'em and rob 'em of their advantages  
(Brrah!)  
Let's take a stand with the stamina God has granted us  
Hamilton won't abandon ship; yo, let's steal their cannons!*  
Go on Rey smash it babes   
*(Sh-boom)  
Goes the cannon, watch the blood and the shit spray, and  
(Boom!)  
Goes the cannon, we're abandoning Kips Bay, and  
(Boom!)  
There's another ship, and  
(Boom!)  
We just lost the southern tip, and  
(Boom!)  
We gotta run to Harlem quick; we can't afford another slip*  
Go on  
*Guns and horses giddy up  
I decide to divvy up my forces  
They're skittish as the British cut the city up  
This close to giving up, facing mad scrutiny  
I scream in the face of this mass mutiny:  
"Are these the men with which I am to defend America?"  
We ride at midnight, Manhattan in the distance*  
Yes Rey  
*I cannot be everywhere at once, people!  
I'm in dire need of assistance  
Your Excellency, sir  
Who are you?  
Aaron Burr, sir  
Permission to state my case?  
As you were  
Sir, I was a captain under General Montgomery  
Until he caught a bullet in the neck in Quebec, and well, in summary:  
I think that I could be of some assistance  
I admire how you keep firing on the British from a distance  
Huh  
I have some questions, a couple of suggestions  
On how to fight instead of fleeing west  
Yes?  
Well —  
Your Excellency? You wanted to see me?  
Hamilton, come in. Have you met Burr?  
Yes, sir!  
We keep meeting...*  
The audience laughs  
*As I was saying, sir  
I look forward to seeing your strategy play out —  
Burr?  
Sir?  
Close the door on your way out  
Have I done something wrong, sir?  
On the contrary  
I called you here because our odds are beyond scary  
Your reputation precedes you, but I have to laugh —  
Sir?  
Hamilton, how come no one can get you on their staff?  
Sir!  
Don't get me wrong; you're a young man of great renown  
I know you stole British cannons when we were still downtown  
Nathanael Greene and Henry Knox wanted to hire you —  
Yeah, to be their secretary! I don't think so.  
Now why are you upset?  
I'm not?*  
Of course your not I roll my eyes  
*It's all right you want to fight: you've got a hunger  
I was just like you when I was younger  
Head full of fantasies of dying like a martyr  
Yes  
Dying is easy, young man; living is harder  
Why are you telling me this?  
I'm being honest  
I'm working with a third of what our Congress has promised  
We are a powder keg about to explode  
I need someone like you to lighten the load  
So?  
I am not throwing away my shot  
I am not throwing away my shot  
Hey yo, I'm just like my country  
I'm young, scrappy, and hungry  
I am not throwing away my shot  
Son, we are out-gunned, out-manned!  
You need all the help you can get, I have some friends:*  
Be ready to enter stage  
*Laurens, Mulligan, Marquis*  
Enter stage left   
*de Lafayette! Okay, what else?  
Outnumbered, outplanned!  
We'll need some spies on the inside  
Some king's men who might let some things slide  
Boom!  
I'll write to Congress and tell them we need supplies  
You rally the guys, master the element of surprise  
Chick-a-boom!  
I'll rise above my station, organize your information  
'Til we rise to the occasion of our new nation, sir!  
Here comes the general!  
Rise up!  
What!  
Here comes the general!  
Rise up!  
What!  
Here comes the general!  
Rise up!  
What!  
Here comes the general!  
What!  
And his right-hand man!  
Boom!*  
Exit stage right  
Very quickly run around to the other side while trying to drink something.  
*How does the bastard, orphan, son of a whore  
Go on and on  
Grow into more of a phenomenon?*  
Fia enter stage left.  
*Watch this obnoxious, arrogant, loudmouth bother  
Be seated at the right hand of the father  
Washington hires Hamilton right on sight  
But Hamilton still wants to fight, not write  
Now Hamilton's skill with a quill is undeniable  
But what do we have in common  
We're reliable with the  
Ladies  
There are so many to deflower  
Ladies  
Looks  
Proximity to power  
Ladies  
They delighted and distracted him  
Martha Washington named her feral tomcat after him  
That's true*  
It’s not   
Enter stage left  
*Seventeen-eighty*  
The way Fia plants her hand firmly but gently on my chest before gently push me away from VV is just so  
*A winter's ball  
And the Schuyler sisters are the envy of all  
Yo, if you can marry a sister, you're rich, son  
Is it a question of if, Burr, or which one?  
Hey  
Hey*  
Lucky fuckers in the first two rows, getting eye fucked by my girlfriend.   
*Hey hey, hey, hey, hey, hey*  
Re enter stage left.  
*Ooh, I do, I do, I do, I do (hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey)  
Hey! Ooh, I do, I do, I do, I do (Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey)  
Boy, you got me helpless  
Look into your eyes, and the sky's the limit  
I'm helpless*  
Follow given choreography that has become muscle memory   
*Down for the count, and I'm drownin' in 'em  
I have never been the type to try and grab the spotlight  
We were at a revel with some rebels on a hot night  
Laughin' at my sister as she's dazzling the room  
Then you walked in and my heart went, "Boom!"  
Tryin' to catch your eye from the side of the ballroom  
Everybody's dancin' and the band's top volume  
Grind to the rhythm as we wine and dine  
Grab my sister and whisper  
"Yo, this one's mine" (ooh)  
My sister made her way across the room to you (ooh)  
And I got nervous thinking  
"What's she gonna do?" (Ooh)  
She grabs you by the arm  
I'm thinkin', "I'm through" (ooh)  
Then you look back at me  
And suddenly I'm helpless  
Oh, look at those eyes (look into your eyes)  
And the sky's the limit  
I'm helpless (I know)  
Down for the count and I'm drownin'  
Helpless (I am so into you)*  
I know the feeling  
*Look into your eyes (I am so into you)*  
And yet I was a chicken   
*And the sky's the limit  
I'm helpless  
I know I'm down for the count  
And I'm drownin' in 'em  
Where are you taking me?  
I'm about to change your life  
Then by all means, lead the way  
Elizabeth Schuyler  
It's a pleasure to meet you  
Schuyler?  
My sister  
Thank you for all your service  
If it takes fighting a war for us to meet, it will have been worth it  
I'll leave you to it  
One week later  
I'm writin' a letter nightly  
Now my life gets better, every letter that you write me  
Laughin' at my sister 'cause she wants to form a harem  
I'm just sayin', if you really loved me, you would share him*  
No sharing she’s mine   
*Ha!  
Two weeks later  
In the living room stressin'  
My father's stone-faced  
While you're asking for his blessin'  
I'm dying inside as you wine and dine  
And I'm tryin' not to cry  
'Cause there's nothing that your mind can't do (ooh)  
My father makes his way across the room to you (ooh)  
I panic for a second, thinking, "We're through"(ooh)  
But then he shakes your hand and says, "Be true" (ooh)  
And you turn back to me, smiling, and  
Helpless  
Look into your eyes  
And the sky's the limit  
I'm helpless  
Down for the count (hoo)  
And I'm drownin' in 'em  
Helpless (that boy is mine)  
That boy is mine  
Look into your eyes and the sky's the limit  
I'm helpless (helpless)  
Down for the count and I'm drownin' in em (yeah)*  
Go on Fia   
*Eliza, I don't have a dollar to my name  
An acre of land, a troop to command, a dollop of fame  
All I have's my honor, a tolerance for pain  
A couple of college credits and my top-notch brain  
Insane, your family brings out a different side of me  
Peggy confides in me, Angelica tried to take a bite of me  
No stress, my love for you is never in doubt*  
I rolled my eyes  
*We'll get a little place in Harlem and we'll figure it out  
I've been livin' without a family since I was a child  
My father left, my mother died, I grew up buckwild  
But I'll never forget my mother's face, that was real  
And long as I'm alive, Eliza, swear to God  
You'll never feel so  
Helpless (I do, I do, I do, I do)  
Eliza  
Helpless (I do, I do, I do, I do)  
I've never felt so  
Helpless (yeah, yeah)  
Down for the count  
And I'm drownin' in 'em (down for the count, I'm-)  
Yo, my life is going fine 'cause Eliza's in it  
I look into your eyes  
And the sky's the limit, I'm  
Helpless  
Down for the count and I'm drownin' in 'em  
In New York, you can be a new man  
In New York, you can be a new man  
In New York, you can be a new man  
Helpless*  
A slight possessive growl in my throat at me my friend kissing my girlfriend   
*Alright, alright  
That's what I'm talkin' about  
Now, everyone give it up for the maid of honor*  
I try not to laugh, go home Sammy your drunk  
*Angelica Schuyler*  
Go on VV blow them away  
*A toast to the groom (To the groom, to the groom, to the groom)  
To the bride (To the bride, to the bride, to the bride)  
From your sister (Angelica, Angelica, Angelica)  
Who is always by your side (By your side, by your side)  
To your union (To the union, to the revolution)  
And the hope that you provide (You provide, you provide)  
May you always (Always)  
Be satisfied (Rewind)*  
Yes keep it up luv   
*Rewind, rewind  
Helpless, sky's, sky's  
Drownin' in em  
Drownin', rewind  
I remember that night I just might (Rewind)  
I remember that night I just might (Rewind)  
I remember that night, I remember that–  
I remember that night, I just might regret that night for the rest of my days*  
Yes  
*I remember those soldier boys tripping over themselves to win our praise  
Go on  
I remember that dreamlike candlelight like a dream that you can't quite place  
But Alexander, I'll never forget the first time I saw your face*  
Enter stage right   
*I have never been the same  
Intelligent eyes in a hunger-pang frame  
And when you said "Hi", I forgot my dang name  
Set my heart aflame,*  
Gently pushed away by Fia  
*every part aflame  
This is not a game*  
Fia  
*You strike me as a woman who has never been satisfied  
I'm sure I don't know what you mean, you forget yourself  
You're like me, I'm never satisfied  
Is that right?  
I've never been satisfied*  
I roll my eyes at the gasp when Fia kissed VV’s hand   
*My name is Angelica Schuyler  
Alexander Hamilton  
Where's your family from?  
Unimportant, there's a million things I haven't done  
But just you wait, just you wait*  
Go on VV  
*So, so, so  
So this is what it feels like to match wits with someone at your level  
What the hell is the catch?  
It's the feeling of freedom, of seein' the light  
It's Ben Franklin with a key and a kite  
You see it, right?  
The conversation lasted two minutes  
Maybe three minutes, everything we said in total agreement  
It's a dream and it's a bit of a dance  
A bit of a posture, it's a bit of a stance  
He's a bit of a flirt,*  
A bit?  
*but I'ma give it a chance  
I asked about his family, did you see his answer?  
His hands started fidgeting, he looked askance  
He's penniless, he's flying by the seat of his pants  
Handsome, boy, does he know it  
Peach fuzz, and he can't even grow it  
I wanna take him far away from this place  
Then I turn and see my sister's face and she is...  
Helpless  
And I know she is  
Helpless  
And her eyes are just  
Helpless  
And I realize  
Three fundamental truths at the exact same time  
Where are you taking me?  
I'm about to change your life  
Then, by all means, lead the way  
Number one*  
Go girl  
*I'm a girl in a world in which my only job is to marry rich  
My father has no sons so I'm the one who has to social climb for one  
So I'm the oldest and the wittiest and the gossip in New York City is insidious  
And Alexander is penniless  
Ha! That doesn't mean I want him any less*  
Yes  
*Elizabeth Schuyler, it's a pleasure to meet you  
Schuyler?  
My sister  
Number two*  
And again  
*He's after me 'cause I'm a Schuyler sister, that elevates his status  
I'd have to be naïve to set that aside  
Maybe that is why I introduce him to Eliza, now that's his bride  
Nice going, Angelica, he was right, you will never be satisfied*  
Yes girl  
*Thank you for all your service  
If it takes fighting a war for us to meet, it will have been worth it  
I'll leave you to it  
Number three*  
Last one go on  
*I know my sister like I know my own mind  
You will never find anyone as trusting or as kind  
If I tell her that I love him she'd be silently resigned, he'd be mine  
She would say, "I'm fine"  
She'd be lying  
But when I fantasize at night it's Alexander's eyes  
As I romanticize what might have been if I hadn't sized him up so quickly  
At least my dear Eliza's his wife  
At least I keep his eyes in my life*  
Yes girl  
*To the groom (To the groom, to the groom, to the groom)  
To the bride (To the bride, to the bride, to the bride)  
From your sister (Angelica, Angelica, Angelica)  
Who is always by your side (By your side, by your side)  
To your union (To the union, to the revolution)  
And the hope that you provide (You provide, you provide)  
May you always (Always)  
Be satisfied (Be satisfied, be satisfied, be satisfied)  
And I know (Be satisfied, be satisfied, be satisfied)  
She'll be happy as his bride (Be satisfied, be satisfied, be satisfied)  
And I know (Be satisfied, be satisfied, be satisfied)*  
Go on leave it on a high  
*He will never be satisfied  
I will never be satisfied*  
Yes!! Move from stage right to stage left  
*I may not live to see our glory!  
(I may not live to see our glory!)  
But I've seen wonders great and small  
(I've seen wonders great and small)  
'Cause if the tomcat can get married  
(If Alexander can get married)  
There's hope for our ass, after all!  
Raise a glass to freedom (Hey!)  
Something you will never see again!  
No matter what she tells you  
Let's have another round tonight!  
Raise a glass to the four of us! (Ho!)  
To the newly not poor of us! (Woo!)  
We'll tell the story of tonight  
Let's have another round  
Well, if it isn't Aaron Burr (Sir!)  
I didn't think that you would make it  
To be sure (Burr!)  
I came to say congratulations  
Spit a verse, Burr!  
I see the whole gang is here  
You are the worst, Burr!  
Ignore them, congrats to you, Lieutenant Colonel  
I wish I had your command instead of manning George's journal  
No, you don't  
Yes, I do  
Now, be sensible  
From what I hear, you've made yourself indispensable  
Well, well, I heard  
You've got a special someone on the side, Burr  
Is that so?  
What are you tryin' to hide, Burr?  
I should go  
No, these guys should go  
What? No!  
Leave us alone  
Man!*  
Exit stage left  
*It's alright, Burr, I wish you'd brought this girl with you tonight, Burr  
You're very kind, but I'm afraid it's unlawful, sir  
What do you mean?  
She's married  
I see  
She's married to a British officer  
Oh shit  
Congrats again, Alexander, smile more  
I'll see you on the other side of the war  
I will never understand you  
If you love this woman, go get her! What are you waiting for?  
I'll see you on the other side of the war  
I'll see you on the other side of the war*  
I have a song now before I have to be back on stage, I silently sit off stage cuddling Fia seen as she’s not of until the end of this song too.  
Now’s Harry’s time to shine, 7 years of choir and 4 years of vocal training will make him glow in his moment.  
*Theodosia writes me a letter every day  
I'm keeping the bed warm while her husband is away*  
A mumble in the audience  
*He's on the British side in Georgia  
He's trying to keep the colonies inline  
But he can keep all of Georgia  
Theodosia, she's mine  
Love doesn't discriminate  
Between the sinners and the saints  
It takes and it takes and it takes  
And we keep loving anyway  
We laugh and we cry and we break  
And we make our mistakes  
And if there's a reason I'm by her side  
When so many have tried  
Then I'm willing to wait for it  
I'm willing to wait for it*  
The audience was captured by Harry’s voice  
*My grandfather was a fire and brimstone preacher  
(Preacher, Preacher, Preacher)  
But there are things that the  
Homilies and hymns won't teach ya  
(Teach ya, Teach ya, Teach ya)  
My mother was a genius (Genius)  
My father commanded respect (Respect, Respect)  
When they died they left no instructions  
Just a legacy to protect*  
Harry was doing so well and the audience’s reaction was making me look forward to the “extra number” after the bows where I was performing this  
*Death doesn't discriminate  
Between the sinners and the saints  
It takes and it takes and it takes  
And we keep living anyway  
We rise and we fall and we break  
And we make our mistakes  
And if there's a reason I'm still alive  
When everyone who loves me has died  
I'm willing to wait for it (Wait for it)  
I'm willing to wait for it*  
Go. On. Harry!  
*I am the one thing in life I can control  
(Wait for it, wait for it, wait for it, wait for it)*  
The audience cheered  
*I am inimitable  
I am an original  
I'm not falling behind or running late  
(Wait for it, wait for it, wait for it, wait for it)  
I'm not standing still  
I am lying in wait (Wait, wait, wait)  
Hamilton faces an endless uphill climb  
(Climb, climb, climb)  
He has something to prove  
He has nothing to lose  
(Lose, lose, lose, lose)  
Hamilton's pace is relentless  
He wastes no time  
(Time, time, time)  
What is it like in his shoes?*  
Yes Harry luv  
*Hamilton doesn't hesitate  
He exhibits no restraint  
He takes and he takes and he takes  
And he keeps winning anyway  
He changes the game  
He plays and he raises the stakes  
And if there's a reason  
He seems to thrive when so few survive, then Goddamnit  
I'm willing to wait for it (Wait for it)  
I'm willing to wait for it  
Life doesn't discriminate*  
The audience cheered again  
*Between the sinners and the saints  
It takes and it takes and it takes*  
Yes luv  
*(And we keep living anyway)  
We rise (and we fall)  
We fall (and we break)  
(And we make our mistakes)  
And if there's a reason I'm still alive  
When so many have died  
Then I'm willin' to-  
Wait for it (Wait for it, wait for it)  
Wait for it (Wait for it, wait for it  
(Wait for it, wait for it, wait for it, wait for it, wait for it)  
(Wait)*  
Harry Exits stage left  
And Fia enters stage left  
E: omg you did so well  
H: thank you.  
Even whispering his voice was horse, I picked up a full bottle of water and handed it to him.  
E: drink  
*Stay alive*  
I make my way to the other side of the stage  
*Stay alive  
I have never seen the general so despondent I have take over writing all his correspondence Congress write “George attack the British forces”   
I shoot back we have resorted to eating out horses.   
Local merchants deny us equipment, assistance  
They only take British money so sing a song of six pence  
The cavalry’s not coming   
But, sir  
Alex, listen  
There’s only one way for us to win this Provoke outrage, outright   
That’s right  
Don’t engage, strike by night   
Remain relentless till their troops take flight  
Make it impossible to justify the cost of a fight*  
Enter stage right  
*Outrun (outrun)  
Outlast (outlast)  
Hit ‘em quick, get out fast (Chick-a-plow)  
Stay alive until this horror show has passed   
We’re gonna fly a lot of flags half-mast*  
Now  
*Raise a glass  
I go back to new your and my apprenticeship *  
Now  
*I ask for French aid,‘I pray that France has sent a ship  
I stay and work with Hamilton  
We write essays against slavery   
And every days a test of our camaraderie and bravery  
We cut supply lines, we steel contraband   
We pick and choose our battles and places to take a stand  
And every day day “sir I trust me with a command”  
And every day “no”  
He dismisses me out of hand  
(Stay alive)  
Instead of me he promotes Charles Lee  
Makes him second-in-command *  
Go Foxy  
*I’m a general, wee!  
Yeah  
He’s not the choice I would have gone with*  
Now  
*He shits the bed at the battle of Monmouth *  
Positions   
*Everyone attack!  
Retreat!  
Attack!  
Retreat!  
What are you doing Lee get back on your feet  
But there are so many of them  
I’m sorry is this not your speed  
Hamilton  
Ready sir  
Have Lafayette take the lead*  
Salute   
*Yes sir*  
And muscle memory choreography   
*A thousand soldiers die in a hundred degree heat  
As we snatch our stalemate from the jaws of defeat   
Charles Lee was left without a pot to piss in   
He started saying this to anybody who would listen*  
Come on Fox do t trip over your words luv  
*Washington can not be left alone to his devices indecisive from crisis to crisis   
The best thing he could do for the revolution   
Is turn and go back to plantin’ tobacco in mount Vernon (ooh)*  
Yes Foxy  
*Don’t do a thing history will prove him wrong  
But, sir  
We have a war to fight let’s move on  
Strong words from Lee some one oughta hold him to it  
I can’t disobey direct orders  
Then I’ll do it  
Alexander, your the closest friend I’ve got  
Laurens, do not throw away your shot*   
Exit stage right and out the back door as I have three songs until I need to be on stage, I sit in the concrete steps in the summer evening letting my sled clam before I have to go and do a crazy rap, Alfie joins me about half a minute later bring us both a bottle of water.  
A: hey  
E: hey  
A: what you doing out here  
E: trying to relax before having to do a crazy fast rap  
A: yeah  
E: yeah, did you know that guns and ships is the fastest rap in the history of musical theatre, at its fasted speed it 6.3 words per second  
A: that’s, really fast  
E: yeah.  
Alfie went back inside emerging a few minutes later.  
E: what song are they on?  
A: half way though that would be enough   
E: ok I better come in then.  
I stood up and walked in heading over to stage left just on the border of the stage.  
*And if this child  
Shares a fraction of your smile  
Or a fragment of your mind  
Look out world!  
That would be enough  
I don't pretend to know  
The challenges you're facing  
The worlds you keep erasing and creating in your mind  
But I'm not afraid  
I know who I married  
So long as you come home at the end of the day  
That would be enough  
We don't need a legacy  
We don't need money  
If I could grant you peace of mind  
If you could let me inside your heart  
Oh, let me be a part of the narrative  
In the story they will write someday  
Let this moment be the first chapter  
Where you decide to stay  
And I could be enough  
And we could be enough  
That would be enough*  
Well done Emily  
I stepped on stage on got I position on the table.  
*How does a ragtag volunteer army in need of a shower*  
6.3 words per second her we come  
*Somehow defeat a global superpower?  
How do we emerge victorious from the quagmire?  
Leave the battlefield waving Betsy Ross' flag higher?  
Yo, turns out we have a secret weapon  
An immigrant, you know and love, who's unafraid to step in  
He's constantly confusin', confoundin' the British henchmen  
Ev'ryone give it up for America's favorite fighting Frenchman  
Lafayette!*  
Now  
*I'm takin' this horse by the reins makin'  
Redcoats redder with bloodstains  
Lafayette!  
And I'm never gonna stop until I make 'em  
Drop and burn 'em up and scatter their remains, I'm  
Lafayette!  
Watch me engagin'*  
Jump off the table  
*em! Escapin' em!  
Enragin' em! I'm-  
Lafayette!  
I go to France for more funds  
Lafayette!  
I come back with more guns  
And ships  
And so the balance shifts*  
Breathe   
*We rendezvous with Rochambeau, consolidate their gifts*  
Now  
*We can end this war at Yorktown, cut them off at sea, but  
For this to succeed, there is someone else we need  
I know  
Hamilton!*  
Now  
*Sir, he knows what to do in a trench  
Ingenuitive and fluent in French, I mean-  
Hamilton!  
Sir, you're gonna have to use him eventually  
What's he gonna do on the bench ami?  
Hamilton!  
No one has more resilience  
Or matches my practical tactical brilliance  
Hamilton!  
You wanna fight for your land back?  
Hamilton!  
I need my right-hand man back!*  
Now  
*Ah! Uh, get ya right-hand man, back  
You know you gotta get ya right-hand man back  
I mean you gotta put some thought  
Into the letter but the sooner the better  
To get your right-hand man back*  
Run   
*Alexander Hamilton  
Troops are waiting in the field for you  
If you join us right now, together we can turn the tide*  
Exit stage right  
*Oh, Alexander Hamilton  
I have soldiers that will yield for you  
If we manage to get this right  
They'll surrender by early light  
The world will never be the same, Alexander*  
I grab my bottle of water and lean back against a wall head tilting back. Harry joins me along with Sammy, Alfie, Lizzie, Emily and VV.  
L: you did so well  
HB: yeah I wouldn’t be able to do that   
A: honestly River how do you do it  
E: you called me River  
A: yeah…I.…uh  
E: you never call me river any more  
A: well that’s what happens when your good.  
I place my hand on Alfie’s shoulder  
E: thank you  
*and felt the shame rise in me  
And even now I lie awake, knowing history has its eyes on me (Whoa, whoa)*  
Omg I forget how good Rey is  
*History has its eyes on me (Whoa, whoa, yeah)  
Let me tell you what I wish I'd known  
When I was young and dreamed of glory  
You have no control who lives, who dies, who tells your story  
I know that we can win  
I know that greatness lies in you  
But remember from here on in, history has its eyes on you (Whoa, whoa)  
History has its eyes on you*  
Enter stage right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was longer than expected sorry luvs


	4. The performance (part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The performance continues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey luvs, before you have a go at me I know I’m really bad at tenses but the story is good
> 
> Enjoy luvs

*The battle of Yorktown, 1781*  
Now   
*Monsieur Hamilton  
Monsieur Lafayette  
In command where you belong  
How you say, no sweat  
Finally on the field, we've had quite a run  
Immigrants, we get the job done*  
The audience cheered  
*So what happens if we win?  
I go back to France  
I bring freedom to my people  
If I'm given the chance  
We'll be with you when you do  
Go lead your men  
I see you on the other side  
'Til we meet again, let's go!*  
Exit stage right  
*I am not throwin' away my shot!  
I am not throwin' away my shot!  
Hey yo, I'm just like my country  
I'm young scrappy and hungry  
And I'm not throwin' away my shot!  
I am not throwin' away my shot!  
'Til the world turns upside down  
'Til the world turns upside down!  
I imagine death so much, it feels more like a memory*  
I cross the stage and help the ensemble collect the props for the next part of the scene  
*This is where it gets me, on my feet the enemy ahead of me  
If this is the end of me, at least I have a friend with me  
Weapon in my hand, a command, and my men with me  
Then I remember my Eliza's expecting me  
Not only that, my Eliza's expecting  
We gotta go, gotta get the job done  
Gotta start a new nation, gotta meet my son!  
Take the bullets out your gun! (What?)  
The bullets out your gun! (What?)  
We move undercover and we move as one  
Through the night, we have one shot to live  
Another day  
We cannot let a stray gunshot give us away  
We will fight up close, seize the moment and stay in it  
It's either that or meet the business end of a bayonet  
The code word is "Rochambeau", dig me? (Rochambeau!)  
You have your orders now, go, man, go!  
And so the American experiment begins  
With my friends all scattered to the winds*  
Enter upper stage right  
*Laurens is in South Carolina, redefining bravery  
We'll never be free until we end slavery!  
When we finally drive the British away  
Lafayette is there waiting*  
Now  
*in Chesapeake Bay!  
How did we know that this plan would work?  
We had a spy on the inside, that's right*  
Yes Sweetie go boy go  
*Hercules Mulligan!  
A tailor spyin' on the British government!  
I take their measurements, information and then I smuggle it! (Up)  
To my brother's revolutionary covenant  
I'm runnin' with the Sons of Liberty and I am lovin' it!  
See, that's what happens when you up against the ruffians  
We in the shit now, somebody gotta shovel it!  
Hercules Mulligan, I need no introduction  
When you knock me down I get the fuck back up again!*  
Yes Alfie, how’ve you become such a flirt you were so quiet   
*Left! Right! Hold!  
Go!  
What! What! What!  
After a week of fighting, a young man in a red coat stands on a parapet*  
Now  
*We lower our guns as he frantically waves a white handkerchief  
And just like that, it's over, we tend to our wounded, we count our dead  
Black and white soldiers wonder alike if this really means freedom  
Not yet  
We negotiate the terms of surrender  
I see George Washington smile  
We escort their men out of Yorktown  
They stagger home single file  
Tens of thousands of people flood the streets  
There are screams and church bells ringing  
And as our fallen foes retreat  
I hear the drinking song they're singing  
The world turned upside down  
The world turned upside down  
The world turned upside down  
The world turned upside down  
Down, down, down, down*  
Now  
*Freedom for America, freedom for France!  
Down, down, down  
Gotta start a new nation, gotta meet my son  
Down, down, down  
We won!*  
Now  
*We won!  
We won!  
We won!  
The world turned upside down!*  
Exit stage right, I walked out the back door and sat on the concrete steps again, the sun was slowly setting, it was now half seven, I left the door open this time so I could hear where we are.  
*They say  
The price of my war's not a price that they are willing to pay  
Insane  
You cheat with the French  
Now I'm fighting with France and with Spain  
I'm so blue  
I thought that we made an arrangement when you went away  
You were mine to subdue  
When even despite our estrangement  
I've got a small query for you  
What comes next?  
You've been freed  
Do you know how hard it is to lead?  
You're on your own  
Awesome, wow!  
Do you have a clue what happens now?  
Oceans rise  
Empires fall  
It's much harder when it's all your call  
All alone, across the sea  
When your people say they hate you  
Don't come crawling back to me  
Da da da dat da dat da da da ya da  
Da da dat da da ya da!  
You're on your own*  
She still sounds insane   
*Dear Theodosia, what to say to you?  
You have my eyes, you have your mother's name*  
Harry’s voice is truly beautiful   
*When you came into the world, you cried  
And it broke my heart  
I'm dedicating every day to you  
Domestic life was never quite my style  
When you smile, you knock me out, I fall apart  
And I thought I was so smart  
You will come of age with our young nation  
We'll bleed and fight for you  
We'll make it right for you  
If we lay a strong enough foundation  
We'll pass it on to you, we'll give the world to you  
And you'll blow us all away  
Someday, someday*  
Wow he’s amazing   
*Yeah, you'll blow us all away  
Someday, someday*  
Go on Fia  
*Oh Philip, when you smile I am undone  
My son, look at my son  
Pride is not the word I'm looking for  
There is so much more inside me now  
Oh Philip, you outshine the morning sun  
My son  
When you smile, I fall apart  
And I thought I was so smart  
My father wasn't around  
My father wasn't around  
I swear that I'll be around for you  
I'll do whatever it takes  
I'll make a million mistakes  
I'll make the world safe and sound for you  
Will come of age with our young nation  
We'll bleed and fight for you  
We'll make it right for you  
If we lay a strong enough foundation  
We'll pass it on to you, we'll give the world to you  
And you'll blow us all away  
Someday, someday  
Yeah, you'll blow us all away  
Someday, someday*  
I hear the audience cheer  
*(I may not live to see our glory)  
Alexander, there's a letter for you from South Carolina  
(But I will gladly join the fight)  
It's from John Laurens. I'll read it later  
No, it's not  
(And when our children tell our story)  
Will you read it for me?  
(They'll tell the story of tonight)  
"On Tuesday, the twenty-seventh, Lieutenant Colonel John Laurens was killed in a gunfight against British troops in South Carolina.  
These troops had not yet received word from Yorktown that the war was over.  
He's buried here until his family can send for his remains.  
As you may know, Lieutenant Colonel Laurens was engaged in recruiting three thousand men for the first all-black military regiment.  
The surviving members of this regiment have been returned to their masters."  
(Tomorrow there'll be more of us)  
Alexander, are you alright?  
I have so much work to do*  
The audience had fallen silent  
I get up and go back inside to join the inevitable hype to come with the next song even though I’m not on until the half way point and only as part of the ensemble.  
*After the war I went back to New York  
A-after the war I went back to New York  
I finished up my studies and I practiced law*  
I was jamming backstage with Alfie, Sammy, Foxy, Jex, Bryce, Lizzie, Pencil and VV all waiting for our cues   
*I practiced law, Burr worked next door  
Even though we started at the very same time  
Alexander Hamilton began to climb  
How to account for his rise to the top?  
Man, the man is *  
Our mics are on, the ensemble enters the stage  
*non-stop*  
And off  
*Gentlemen of the jury, I'm curious, bear with me  
Are you aware that we're making hist'ry?  
This is the first murder trial of our brand-new nation  
The liberty behind deliberation (Non-stop!)  
I intend to prove beyond a shadow of a doubt  
With my assistant counsel  
Co-counsel  
Hamilton, sit down  
Our client Levi Weeks is innocent  
Call your first witness  
That's all you had to say  
Okay  
One more thing–  
Why do you assume you're the smartest in the room?  
Why do you assume you're the smartest in the room?*  
We’re all still jamming, it’s just such a hyped song to end the first act  
*Why do you assume you're the smartest in the room?  
Soon that attitude may be your doom!*  
Our mics are on  
*Why do you write like you're running out of time?  
Write day and night like you're running out of time?  
Every day you fight, like you're running out of time*  
Our mics are off  
*Keep on fighting, in the meantime-  
(Non-stop!)  
Corruption's such an old song that we can sing*  
Yes that’s my girl  
*Along in harmony and nowhere is it stronger  
Than in Albany  
This colony's economy's increasingly stalling and  
Honestly that's why he's just public service seems  
To be calling me *  
Our mics are on  
*(Non-stop!)*  
Mics off  
*I practiced the law, I practically perfected it  
I've seen injustice in the world and I've corrected it  
Now for a strong central democracy  
If not, then I'll be Socrates  
Throwing verbal rocks at these mediocrities  
Hamilton, at the Constitutional Convention  
I was chosen for the Constitutional Convention  
There as a New York junior delegate  
Now what I'm going to say may sound indelicate  
Goes and proposes his own form of government (What?)  
His own plan for a new form of government (What?)  
Talks for six hours, the convention is listless  
Bright young man  
Yo, who the eff is this?  
Why do you always say what you believe?  
Why do you always say what you believe?  
Every proclamation guarantees  
Free ammunition for your enemies (Awww!)  
Why do you write like it's going out of style? (Hey)  
Write day and night like it's going out of style? (Hey)  
Every day you fight like it's going out of style  
Do what you do  
Alexander?  
Aaron Burr, sir  
Well, it's the middle of the night  
Can we confer, sir?  
Is this a legal matter?  
Yes, and it's important to me  
What do you need?  
Burr, you're a better lawyer than me  
Okay  
I know I talk too much, I'm abrasive  
You're incredible in court  
You're succinct, persuasive  
My client needs a strong defense  
You're the solution  
Who's your client?  
The new U.S. Constitution?  
No  
Hear me out  
No way!  
A series of essays, anonymously published  
Defending the document to the public  
No one will read it  
I disagree  
And if it fails?  
Burr, that's why we need it  
The constitution's a mess  
So it needs amendments  
It's full of contradictions  
So is independence  
We have to start somewhere  
No, no way  
You're making a mistake  
Good night  
Hey  
What are you waiting for?  
What do you stall for? (What?)  
We won the war  
What was it all for?  
Do you support this constitution?  
Of course  
Then defend it  
And what if you're backing the wrong horse?  
Burr, we studied and we fought and we killed  
For the notion of a nation we now get to build  
For once in your life, take a stand with pride  
I don't understand how you stand to the side  
I'll keep all my plans close to my chest*  
Mics on  
*(Wait for it, wait for it, wait)*  
Mics off  
*I'll wait here and see which way the wind will blow  
I'm taking my time, watching the afterbirth of a nation*  
We gently shove VV on  
*Watching the tension grow  
I am sailing off to London  
I am accompanied by someone who always pays  
I have found a wealthy husband who will  
Keep me in comfort for all my days  
He is not a lot of fun, but there's no one  
We gently shove Pencil on  
Who can match you for turn of phrase  
My Alexander  
Angelica  
Don't forget to write  
Look at where you are  
Look at where you started  
The fact that you're alive is a miracle  
Just stay alive, that would be enough  
And if your wife could share a fraction of your time  
If I could grant you peace of mind  
Would that be enough?  
Alexander joins forces with James Madison  
And John Jay to write a series of essays  
Defending the new United States Constitution  
Entitled The Federalist Papers  
The plan was to write a total of 25 essays  
The work divided evenly among the three men  
In the end, they wrote 85 essays  
In the span of six months  
John Jay got sick after writing five  
James Madison wrote 29  
Hamilton wrote the other 51*  
We all enter to join the ensemble   
*How do you write like you're running out of time? (Running out of time?)  
Write day and night like you're running out of time? (Running out of time?)  
Every day you fight, like you're running out of time  
Like you're running out of time  
Are you running out of time? Awwww!  
How do you write like tomorrow won't arrive?  
How do you write like you need it to survive?  
How do you write every second you're alive?  
Every second you're alive? Every second you're alive?*  
We back up so we’re in the shadows of the wings  
*They're asking me to lead  
I am doing the best I can  
To get the people that I need  
I'm asking you to be my right-hand man (Treasury or State?)  
I know it's a lot to ask (Treasury or State?)  
To leave behind the world you know  
Sir, do you want me to run the Treasury or State department?  
Treasury  
Let's go  
Alexander  
I have to leave  
Alexander–  
Look around, look around at how lucky we are to be alive right now  
Helpless  
They are asking me to lead  
Look around, isn't this enough?  
He never will be satisfied (What would be enough)  
He will never be satisfied (To be satisfied)  
Satisfied, satisfied  
History has its eyes on you (Look around)*  
We re enter and join the ensemble   
*Why do you assume you're the smartest in the room?  
Why do you assume you're the smartest in the room? (Non-stop)  
Why do you assume you're the smartest in the room? (Non-stop)  
Why do you assume you're the smartest in the room? (History has its eyes)  
Why do you fight like you're running out of time? (Non-stop)  
Why do you fight like  
History has its eyes on you  
I am not throwin' away my shot (Just you wait)  
I am not throwin' away my shot (Just you wait)  
I am Alexander Hamilton  
Hamilton, just you wait  
I am not throwin' away my shot*  
The audience applaud and the curtain drops and we filter out, we have 15 minutes to get ready for the second act. Me, Lizzie, Alfie and Sammy head to the changing rooms, splitting off at the doors to the boys and the girls. Once me and Lizzie were in the changing room the gossip started.  
L: how you doing?  
E: exhausted but loving it, you?  
L: same  
E: I’m looking forward to the after number  
L: oh god yeah you have that to do as well don’t you  
E: yeah.   
We were in silence as we changed.  
L: Em  
E: yeah.  
I said straightening out my jacket cuffs.  
L: can you do my zip  
E: yeah.  
I did up Lizzie’s zip, my hand caught her neck she was boiling.  
E: your boiling  
L: yeah  
E: come on.  
I dragged her outside.  
E: we’ve still got 5 minutes just sit.  
I gestured towards the steps, she obeyed I sat next to her.  
L: remember when we went to the whyven  
E: yeah  
L: it’s gonna be that hype at some point back stage isn’t it?  
E: of course it is and remember we’ve still got the second half, the after number and the after party to go, we’re not gonna be leaving until half nine at the lest  
L: will it be fun  
E: this is your first show isn’t it  
L: yeah  
E: you’ll love it, we even get to do rehearsal all day again for the next week and each morning they give you an hour to wake up cause we’re staying up at least half an hour later for an entire week  
L: cool  
E: come on, we better go in.  
We got up, I dusted Lizzie’s skirt off. We walked inside and I was dragged to upstage hidden just at the top of the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a shorter one luvs


	5. The performance (part 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The performance continues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we are again
> 
> Enjoy luvs

*Seventeen. Se- se- seventeen...  
Se- se- seventeen...  
1789  
How does the bastard orphan  
Immigrant decorated war vet  
Unite the colonies through more debt?  
Fight the other founding fathers 'til he has to forfeit?  
Have it all, lose it all  
You ready for more yet?  
Treasury Secretary. Washington's the President  
Ev'ry American experiment sets a precedent  
Not so fast. Someone came along to resist him  
Pissed him off until we had a two-party system  
You haven't met him yet, you haven't had the chance  
'Cause he's been kickin' ass as the ambassador to France  
But someone's gotta keep the American promise  
You simply must meet Thomas.*  
I walk around to the top of the stairs  
*Thomas!  
Thomas Jefferson's coming home!*  
I blow a kiss to the audience   
*Thomas Jefferson's coming home!*  
Down two steps, up one, high kick down two steps   
*Thomas Jefferson's coming home!*  
The stairs are rolled  
*Thomas Jefferson's coming home!*  
One step down  
*Thomas Jefferson's coming home*  
One step down  
*Lord, he's been off in Paris for so long!*  
Strut, strut, strut and hop down the rest  
*Aaa-ooo!  
Aaa-ooo!*  
Now  
*France is following us to revolution  
There is no more status quo  
But the sun comes up and the world still spins  
(Aaa-ooo)  
I helped Lafayette draft a declaration  
Then I said, 'I gotta go  
I gotta be in Monticello.'  
Now the work at home begins  
So what'd I miss?  
What'd I miss?  
Virginia, my home sweet home, I wanna give you a kiss*  
I blow another kiss to the audience   
*I've been in Paris meeting lots of different ladies*  
I wink to Immy who’s part of the ensemble   
*I guess I basic'lly missed the late eighties*  
Slight head shake making my tightly curled hair bounce around my head   
*I traveled the wide, wide world and came back to this  
There's a letter on my desk from the President  
Haven't even put my bags down yet  
Sally be a lamb, darlin', won't cha open it?  
It says the President's assembling a cabinet  
And that I am to be the Secretary of State, great!  
And that I'm already Senate-approved*  
The lil shimmy  
*I just got home and now I'm headed up to New York  
Lookin' at the rolling fields  
I can't believe that we are free  
Ready to face  
Whatever's awaiting  
Me in N.Y.C.  
But who's waitin' for me when I step in the place?  
My friend James Madison, red in the face  
He grabs my arm and I respond  
"What's goin' on?" (Aaa-ooo!)*  
Breathe  
*Thomas, we are engaged in a battle for our nation's very soul  
Can you get us out of the mess we're in?  
Hamilton's new financial plan is nothing less  
Than government control  
I've been fighting for the South alone  
Where have you been?  
Uh... France*  
I glance the the audience which get a laugh  
*We have to win*  
Now  
*What'd I miss? (What, what, what'd I miss?)  
What'd I miss? (I've come home to this)  
Headfirst into a political abyss!  
I have my first cabinet meeting today (chicka-pow!)*  
Hand to mouth to audience   
*I guess I better think of something to say   
Ha!  
I'm already on my way  
Let's get to the bottom of this*  
Breathe  
*Mr. Jefferson, welcome home  
Mr. Jefferson? Alexander Hamilton  
Mr. Jefferson, welcome home  
Mr. Jefferson, welcome home  
Sir, you've been off in Paris for so long!*  
Now  
*So what did I miss?+  
I take a second to breathe and get into position for the next song.  
*Ladies and gentlemen, you could have been anywhere in the world tonight  
But you're here with us in New York City  
Are you ready for a cabinet meeting, huh?  
The issue on the table, Secretary Hamilton's plan to assume state debt and establish a national bank*  
Deep breath   
*Secretary Jefferson, you have the floor, sir*  
Now  
*Life, liberty and the pursuit of happiness  
We fought for these ideals, we shouldn't settle for less  
These are wise words, enterprising men quote 'em  
Don't act surprised, you guys, 'cause I wrote 'em (ow)  
But Hamilton forgets  
His plan would have the government assume state's debts  
Now, place your bets as to who that benefits  
The very seat of government where Hamilton sits  
(Not true)  
Oh, if the shoe fits, wear it  
If New York's in debt, why should Virginia bear it?  
Uh, our debts are paid, I'm afraid  
Don't tax the South 'cause we got it made in the shade  
In Virginia, we plant seeds in the ground  
We create, you just wanna move our money around  
This financial plan is an outrageous demand  
And it's too many damn pages for any man to understand*  
As I said, all the choreography had become muscle memory   
*Stand with me in the land of the free and pray to God we never see Hamilton's candidacy  
Look, when Britain taxed our tea, we got frisky  
Imagine what gon' happen when you try to tax our whisky*  
Me and Fia were stood so close together that our noses were almost touching, somehow somewhere along the line I had become taller than Fia but only slightly, yet my unnaturally curled hair makes me look even taller.  
*Thank you, Secretary Jefferson  
Secretary Hamilton, your response  
Thomas, that was a real nice declaration  
Welcome to the present, we're running a real nation  
Would you like to join us, or stay mellow  
Doin' whatever the hell it is you do in Monticello?*  
I sarcastically clap she winks at me with the eye the audience can’t see, I roll my eyes and fondly shake my head  
*If we assume the debts, the union gets new line of credit, a financial diuretic  
How do you not get it, if we're aggressive and competitive  
The union gets a boost, you'd rather give it a sedative?  
A civics lesson from a slaver, hey neighbor*  
I pull a offended face  
*Your debts are paid 'cause you don't pay for labor  
"We plant seeds in the South. We create." Yeah, keep ranting  
We know who's really doing the planting  
And another thing, Mr. Age of Enlightenment  
Don't lecture me about the war, you didn't fight in it  
You think I'm frightened of you, man?  
We almost died in a trench  
While you were off getting high with the French  
Thomas Jefferson, always hesitant with the President  
Reticent there isn't a plan he doesn't jettison  
Madison, you're mad as a hatter, son, take your medicine  
Damn, you're in worse shape than the national debt is in  
Sittin' there useless as two shits  
Hey, turn around, bend over, I'll show you where my shoe fits*  
We walk towards each other, we had changed part of the original stage choreography here, where rather then pushing us apart Rey pushes us to the side and we fall on top of each other, making the audience laugh as Fia scrambles off me, she’s blushing  
^Excuse me, Madison, Jefferson, take a walk  
Hamilton, take a walk, we're gonna reconvene after a brief recess, Hamilton  
Sir  
A word  
You don't have the votes*  
Now  
*(you don't have the votes)  
Aha-ha-ha ha  
You're gonna need congressional approval and you don't have the votes  
Such a blunder sometimes it makes me wonder why I even bring the thunder*  
Exit stage right   
*Why he even brings the thunder  
You wanna pull yourself together?  
I'm sorry, these Virginians are birds of a feather  
Young man, I'm from Virginia, so watch your mouth  
So we let Congress get held hostage by the South?  
You need the votes  
No, we need bold strokes, we need this plan (no, you need to convince more folks)*  
Me and Alfie get our drinks and take our break sat outside with the door open  
*James Madison won't talk to me, that's a nonstarter  
Ah, winning was easy, young man, governing's harder  
They're being intransigent  
You have to find a compromise  
But they don't have a plan, they just hate mine (convince them otherwise)  
And what happens if I don't get congressional approval?  
I imagine they'll call for your removal  
Sir  
Figure it out, Alexander, that's an order from your commander.*  
We hear a short applause from the audience.  
*Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept, huit, neuf  
Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept, huit, neuf  
Good  
Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept, huit, neuf  
Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept, huit, neuf  
Sept, huit, neuf (sept, huit, neuf)  
Sept, huit, neuf (sept, huit, neuf)  
One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine*  
Me and Alfie know all the words to this song, we mouth them along   
*My dearest, Angelica  
Tomorrow and tomorrow and tomorrow  
Creeps in this petty pace from day to day  
I trust you'll understand the reference to another Scottish tragedy  
Without my having to name the play  
They think me Macbeth, ambition is my folly  
I'm a polymath, a pain in the ass, a massive pain  
Madison is Banquo  
Jefferson's Macduff  
And Birnam Wood is Congress on its way to Dunsinane  
And there you are an ocean away  
Do you have to live an ocean away?  
Thoughts of you subside  
Then I get another letter  
And I cannot put the notion away  
Take a break  
I am on my way  
There's a little surprise before supper and it cannot wait  
I'll be there in just a minute, save my plate  
Alexander  
Okay, okay  
Your son is nine years old today  
He has something he'd like to say  
He's been practicing all day  
Philip, take it away  
Daddy, daddy, look  
My name is Philip  
I am a poet  
I wrote this poem just to show it  
And I just turned nine  
You can write rhymes but you can't write mine  
What!  
I practice French and play piano with my mother  
Uh-huh  
I have a sister but I want a little brother  
Okay  
My daddy's trying to start America's bank  
Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq!  
Bravo!  
Take a break  
Hey, our kid is pretty great  
Run away with us for the summer  
Let's go upstate  
Eliza, I've got so much on my plate  
We can all go stay with my father  
There's a lake I know  
I know  
In a nearby park  
I'd love to go  
You and I can go when the night gets dark  
I will try to get away  
My dearest Alexander, you must get through to Jefferson  
Sit down with him and compromise  
Don't stop 'til you agree  
Your favourite older sister Angelica reminds you  
There's someone in your corner all the way across the sea  
In a letter I received from you two weeks ago  
I noticed a comma in the middle of a phrase  
It changed the meaning, did you intend this?  
One stroke and you've consumed my waking days  
It says  
"My dearest, Angelica"  
With a comma after dearest  
You've written  
"My dearest, Angelica"  
Anyway, all this to say  
I'm coming home this summer  
At my sister's invitation  
I'll be there with your family if you make your way upstate  
I know you're very busy, I know your work's important  
But I'm crossing the ocean and I just can't wait  
You won't be an ocean away  
You'll only be a moment away  
Alexander come downstairs, Angelica's arriving today  
Angelica!  
Eliza!  
The Schuyler sisters  
Alexander!  
Hi  
It's good to see your face  
Angelica, tell this man, John Adams spends the summer with his family  
Angelica, tell my wife, John Adams doesn't have a real job anyway  
You're not joining us? Wait-  
I'm afraid I cannot join you upstate  
Alexander, I came all this way  
She came all this way  
All this way  
Take a break  
You know I have to get my plan through Congress  
Run away with us for the summer  
Let's go upstate  
I'll lose my job if we don't get this plan through Congress  
We'll all go stay with our father  
There's a lake I know  
I know I'll miss your face  
In a nearby park  
Screw your courage to the sticking place  
You and I can go  
Eliza's right  
Take a break  
Take a break and get away  
Run away with us for the summer  
Let's go upstate  
Where we can stay  
We can all go stay with our father  
If you take your time, you will make your mark  
Look around, look around, at how lucky we are to be alive right now  
Close your eyes and dream  
We can go  
When the night gets dark  
Take a break  
I have to get my plan through Congress  
I can't stop 'til I get this plan through Congress.*  
A: shall we go in?  
Said Alfie getting up and holding out his hand to me.  
E: yeah.  
I took his hand and he effortlessly pulled me up off the floor.  
E: god your strong.  
We walked in and stood with Jex and Foxy.  
We just made fun of the next song all the way though because the song makes us all cringe.  
*There's nothing like summer in the city  
Someone under stress meets someone looking pretty  
There's trouble in the air, you can smell it  
And Alexander's by himself, I'll let him tell it  
I hadn't slept in a week  
I was weak, I was awake  
You've never seen a bastard orphan more in need of a break  
Longing for Angelica  
Missing my wife  
That's when Miss Maria Reynolds walked into my life, she said  
I know you are a man of honor  
I'm so sorry to bother you at home  
But I don't know where to go, and I came here all alone  
She said  
My husband's doin' me wrong  
Beatin' me, cheatin' me, mistreatin' me  
Suddenly he's up and gone  
I don't have the means to go on  
So I offered her a loan, I offered to walk her home, she said  
You're too kind, sir  
I gave her thirty bucks that I had socked away  
She lived a block away, she said  
This one's mine, sir  
Then I said, "Well, I should head back home"  
She turned red, she led me to her bed  
Let her legs spread and said  
Stay  
Hey  
Hey  
That's when I began to pray  
Lord, show me how to say no to this  
I don't know how to say no to this  
But my God, she looks so helpless  
And her body's saying, "Hell, yes"  
Whoa  
No, show me how to say no to this  
I don't know how to say no to this  
In my mind, I'm tryin' to go (go, go, go)  
Then her mouth is on mine, and I don't say  
No, no (say no to this)  
No, no (say no to this)  
No, no (say no to this)  
No, no (say no to this)  
I wish I could say that was the last time  
I said that last time, it became a pastime  
A month into this endeavor I received a letter  
From a Mr. James Reynolds, even better, it said  
Dear Sir, I hope this letter finds you in good health  
And in a prosperous enough position to put wealth  
In the pockets of people like me down on their luck  
You see, that was my wife who you decided to (fuuuu)  
Uh oh, you made the wrong sucker a cuckold  
So time to pay the piper for the pants you unbuckled  
And hey, you can keep seein' my whore wife  
If the price is right, if not I'm telling your wife  
I hid the letter and I raced to her place  
Screamed, "How could you?" In her face, she said  
No, sir  
Half dressed, apologetic, a mess, she looked pathetic, she cried  
Please don't go, sir  
So was your whole story a setup?  
I don't know about any letter (stop crying God dammit, get up)  
I didn't know any better (I am ruined)  
Please don't leave me with him helpless (I am helpless how could I do this?)  
Just give him what he wants and you can have me (I don't want you, I don't want you)*  
Go on Lizzie hit the note, hit the note.  
*Whatever you want, if you pay  
You can stay (Lord, show me how to say no to this)*  
Yes girl, we all silently celebrated silently that she hit the note.  
*I don't know how to say no to this  
But this situation's helpless (helpless)  
And her body's screaming, "Hell, yes"  
No, show me how to say no to this (whoa)  
How can I say no to this?  
There is nowhere I can go (go, go, go)  
When her body's on mine I do not say (no) yes  
Say no to this  
Say no to this, I don't say no to this  
There is nowhere I can go (go, go, go)  
So?  
Nobody needs to know*  
Lizzie exited stage right. We high five her.  
*Ah, Mr. Secretary!  
Mr. Burr, sir  
Did you hear the news about good old General Mercer?  
No  
You know Claremont street?  
Yeah*  
Enter stage right with Alfie  
*They renamed it after him  
The Mercer legacy is secure  
Sure  
And all he had to do is die  
And that's a lot less work!  
We ought to give it a try  
Heh  
And how you gonna get your debt plan through?  
I guess I'm gonna have to finally listen to you.  
Really?  
Talk less, smile more  
Haha!  
Do whatever it takes to get my plan on the congress floor*  
Muscle memory choreography   
*Now Madison and Jefferson are merciless  
Well, hate the sin love the sinner  
Hamilton!  
I'm sorry Burr I gotta go  
But decisions are happening over dinner  
Two Virginians and an immigrant walk into a room  
Diametrically opposed  
Foes  
They emerge with a compromise  
Having open doors that were previously closed  
Bros  
The immigrant emerges with unprecedented financial power  
A system he can shape however he wants  
The Virginians emerge with the nation's capital  
And here's the pièce de résistance  
No one else was in the room where it happened  
The room where it happened  
The room where it happened  
No one else was in the room where it happened  
The room where it happened  
The room where it happened  
No one really knows how the game is played  
The art of the trade  
How the sausage gets made  
We just assume that it happens  
But no one else is in the room where it happens  
(Thomas claims)  
Alexander was on Washington's doorstep one day in distress and disarray  
(Thomas claims)  
Alexander said, "I've nowhere else to turn"  
And basically begged me to join the fray  
(Thomas claims)  
I approached Madison and said  
"I know you hate him but let's hear what he has to say"  
(Thomas claims)  
Well, I arranged the meeting  
I arranged the menu, the venue, the seating  
But  
No one else was in the room where it happened  
The room where it happened  
The room where it happened  
No one else was in the room where it happened  
The room where it happened  
The room where it happened  
No one really knows how the parties get to "Yes"  
The pieces that are sacrificed in every game of chess  
We just assume that it happens  
But no else is in the room where it happens  
(Meanwhile)  
Madison is grappling with the fact  
That not every issue can be settled by committee  
(Meanwhile)  
Congress is fighting over where to put the capital  
It isn't pretty  
Jefferson approaches with the dinner invite  
Madison responds with Virginian insight  
Maybe we could solve one problem with another  
And win a victory for the Southerners  
In other words*  
Now   
*Ho ho  
A quid pro quo*  
Now  
*I suppose  
Wouldn't you like to work a little closer to home?*  
Now  
*Actually, I would  
Well, I propose the Potomac*  
Now  
*And you'll provide him his votes?  
Well, we'll see how it goes*  
Now  
*Let's go  
No!  
...one else was in the room where it happened  
The room where it happened  
The room where it happened  
No one else was in the room where it happened  
The room where it happened  
The room where it happened  
My God, In God We Trust  
But we never really know what got discussed  
Click boom! Then it happened  
But no one else was in the room where it happened  
(Alexander Hamilton)  
What did they say to you to get you to sell New York City down the river  
(Alexander Hamilton)  
Did Washington know about the dinner  
Was there Presidential pressure to deliver?  
(Alexander Hamilton)  
Or did you know even then it doesn't matter where you put the U.S. capital?  
Cause we'll have the banks, we're in the same spot  
You got more than you gave  
And I wanted what I got  
When you got skin in the game, you stay in the game  
But you don't get a win unless you play in the game  
Oh, you get love for it  
You get hate for it  
But you get nothing if you  
(Wait for it, wait for it, wait)  
God help and forgive me  
I wanna build something that's gonna outlive me  
What do you want Burr? (What do you want Burr?)  
What do you want Burr? (What do you want Burr?)  
If you stand for nothing then what'll you fall for? (What do you want Burr?)  
I, I wanna be in the room where it happens  
The room where it happens  
I wanna be in the room where it happens  
The room where it happens  
I (I wanna be in the room where it happens)  
I wanna be in (the room where it happens)  
The room where it happens  
I (I wanna be in the room where it happens)  
I wanna be in (the room where it happens)  
The room where it happens  
I wanna be in the room where it happens (Oh)  
The room where it happens*  
Go on Harry  
*The room where it happens (I wanna be in the room)*  
Yes luv   
*I wanna be in the room where it happens (I've got to be, I've got to be)  
The room where it happens (Oh)  
The room where it happens (That big old room, oh)  
The art of the compromise  
Hold your nose and close your eyes  
We want our leaders to save the day  
But we don't get a say in what they trade away  
We dream of a brand new start  
But we dream in the dark for the most part  
Dark as a tomb where it happens  
I've got to be in the room (room where it happens)  
I gotta be (the room where it happens)  
I gotta be (the room where it happens)  
I've got to be in the room (the room where it happens)  
I gotta be, I gotta be, gotta be (the room where it happens)*  
Go on Harry  
*In the room (I wanna be in the room where it happens)  
Click, boom*  
Yes!!!!  
Exit stage right, I grab my bottle of water and is down next to Alfie for a minute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I’m getting better at judging the length of these chapters


	6. The performance (part 5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The performance continues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok luvs, you still here. Good
> 
> Enjoy luvs

*Look*  
Back stage we all cheer for Sammy   
*Grandpa's in the paper  
War hero Philip Schuyler loses senate seat to young upstart Aaron Burr  
Grandpa just lost his seat in the senate  
Sometimes that's how it goes  
Daddy's gonna find out any minute  
I'm sure he already knows  
Further down  
Further down  
Let's meet the newest senator from New York  
New York  
Our senator  
Burr  
Since when are you a Democratic Republican  
Since being one put me on the up and up again  
No one knows who you are or what you do  
They don't need to know me  
They don't like you  
Excuse me  
Oh, Wall Street thinks you're great  
You'll always be adored by the things you create  
But upstate  
Wait  
People think you're crooked  
Schuyler's seat was up for grabs so I took it  
I've always considered you a friend  
I don't see why that has to end  
You changed parties to run against my father in law  
I changed parties to seize the opportunity I saw*  
Alfie stood and took my hand to pull me off the floor  
*I swear your pride will be the death of us all  
Beware, it goeth before the fall*  
We enter stage right  
*The issue on the table, France is on the verge of war with England  
And do we provide aid and troops to our French allies  
Or do we stay out of it, remember  
My decision on this matter is not subject to congressional approval  
The only person you have to convince is me  
Secretary Jefferson, you have the floor, sir*  
Now  
*When we were on death's door, when we were needy  
We made a promise, we signed a treaty  
We needed money and guns and half a chance  
Who provided those funds*  
Alfie  
*France*  
Me  
*In return, they didn't ask for land  
Only a promise that we'd lend a hand  
And stand with them if they fought against oppressors  
And revolution is messy but now is the time to stand  
Stand with our brothers as they fight against tyranny  
I know that Alexander Hamilton is here and he  
Would rather not have this debate  
I'll remind you that he is not Secretary of State  
He knows nothing of loyalty  
Smells like new money, dresses like fake royalty  
Desperate to rise above his station  
Everything he does betrays the ideals of our nation  
Ooh  
Hey, and if ya don't know, now ya know, Mister President*  
I smile flirting with and challenging Fia  
*Thank you, Secretary Jefferson  
Secretary Hamilton, your response  
You must be out of your Goddamn mind if you think  
The President is gonna bring the nation to the brink  
Of meddling in the middle of a military mess  
A game of chess, where France is Queen and Kingless  
We signed a treaty with a King whose head is now in a basket  
Would you like to take it out and ask it  
Should we honor our treaty, King Louis' head  
Uh do whatever you want, I'm super dead  
Enough, Hamilton is right*  
Me  
*Mister President  
We're too fragile to start another fight*  
Me  
*But sir, do we not fight for freedom  
Sure, when the French figure out who's gonna lead 'em*  
Me  
*The people are leading  
The people are rioting*  
And and offended that I’m not being listened to  
*There's a difference, frankly  
It's a little disquieting *  
Positions   
*you would let your ideals blind you to reality  
Hamilton*  
Positions   
*Sir  
Draft a statement of neutrality*  
Now  
*Did you forget Lafayette  
What  
Have you an ounce of regret  
You accumulate debt, you accumulate power  
Yet in their hour of need, you forget*  
Fia  
*Lafayette's a smart man, he'll be fine  
And before he was your friend, he was mine  
If we try to fight in every revolution in the world, we never stop  
Where do we draw the line*  
Me  
*So quick witted*  
Fia  
*Alas, I admit it*  
Me  
*I bet you were quite a lawyer*  
Fia  
*My defendants got acquitted*  
Me  
*Yeah, well, someone oughta remind you*  
Fia  
*What*  
Me  
*You're nothing without Washington behind you  
Hamilton*  
Me  
*Daddy's calling*  
I have never seen anyone blush as simultaneously as me and Fia just have, Fia exits stage right.  
Harry enter stage left  
It must be nice, it must be nice  
To have Washington on your side  
It must be nice, it must be nice  
To have Washington on your side  
Now  
*Every action has an equal opposite reaction  
Thanks to Hamilton, our cabinet's fractured into factions  
Try not to crack under the stress, we're breaking down like fractions  
We smack each other in the press, and we don't print retractions  
I get no satisfaction witnessing his fits of passion  
The way he primps and preens and dresses like the pits of fashion  
Our poorest citizens, our farmers, live ration to ration  
As Wall Street robs 'em blind in search of chips to cash in  
This prick is asking for someone to bring him to task  
Somebody give me some dirt on his vacuous mask  
So we can, at last, unmask him  
I'll pull the trigger on him, someone load the gun and cock it  
While we were all watching, he got Washington in his pocket  
It must be nice, it must be nice  
To have Washington on your side  
It must be nice, it must be nice  
To have Washington on your side  
Look back at the Bill of Rights*  
Alfie enter stage right   
*(Which I wrote!)  
The ink hasn't dried  
It must be nice, it must be nice  
To have Washington on your side*  
Go on Alfie  
*So he's doubled the size of the government  
Wasn't the trouble with much of our previous government size?*  
Yes  
*Look in his eyes*  
Now   
*See how he lies*  
Breathe   
*Follow the scent of his enterprise*  
Now   
*Centralizing national credit and making American credit competitive  
If we don't stop it, we aid and abet it*  
Now  
*I have to resign*  
Breathe  
*Somebody has to stand up for the South  
Well, somebody has to stand up to his mouth*  
Now  
*If there's a fire you're trying to douse  
You can't put it out from inside the house  
I'm in the cabinet, I am complicit  
And watching and grabbing the power and kiss it  
If Washington isn't gon' listen to disciplined dissidents  
This is the difference, this kid is out  
Oh! This immigrant isn't somebody we chose*  
I did it  
*Oh! This immigrant's keeping us all on our toes  
Oh! Let's show these Federalists what they're up against*  
I spotted Ella  
*Oh! Southern motherfucking Democratic-Republicans*  
I just made eye contact with my little cousin while saying that, shit.  
*Oh! Now follow the money and see where it goes  
Oh! Because every second, the treasury grows  
Oh! If we follow the money and see where it leads  
Get in the weeds, look for the seeds of Hamilton's misdeeds  
It must be nice, it must be nice  
Follow the money and see where it goes  
It must be nice, it must be nice  
The emperor has no clothes  
We won't be invisible  
We won't be denied  
Still, it must be nice, it must be nice  
To have Washington on your side*  
Exit stage right, I slumped to the floor the second I got off stage and grabbed my water.  
A: oh. My. Fucking. God  
E: yeah  
A: you actually managed it  
E: is it that surprising   
A: well…I…uh  
E: I’m only messing. sit  
*Mister President, you asked to see me  
I know you're busy  
What do you need, sir  
Sir  
I wanna give you a word of warning  
Sir, I don't know what you heard  
But whatever it is, Jefferson started it*  
I laugh quietly   
*Thomas Jefferson resigned this morning  
You're kidding  
I need a favor  
Whatever you say, sir, Jefferson will pay for this behavior  
Shh, talk less  
I'll use the press  
I'll write under a pseudonym, you'll see what I can do to him  
I need you to draft an address  
Yes, he resigned, you can finally speak your mind  
No, he's stepping down so he can run for President  
Ha, good luck defeating you, sir  
I'm stepping down, I'm not running for President  
I'm sorry, what  
One last time  
Relax, have a drink with me  
One last time  
Let's take a break tonight  
And then we'll teach them how to say goodbye  
To say goodbye  
You and I  
No, sir, why*  
I laugh again  
*I wanna talk about neutrality  
Sir, with Britain and France on the verge of war, is this the best time  
I want to warn against partisan fighting  
But  
Pick up a pen, start writing  
I wanna talk about what I have learned  
The hard won wisdom I have earned  
As far as the people are concerned  
You have to serve, you could continue to serve  
No, one last time  
The people will hear from me  
One last time  
And if we get this right  
We're gonna teach 'em how to say  
Goodbye  
You and I  
Mister President, they will say you're weak  
No, they will see we're strong  
Your position is so unique  
So I'll use it to move them along  
Why do you have to say goodbye  
If I say goodbye, the nation learns to move on  
It outlives me when I'm gone  
Like the scripture says  
Everyone shall sit under their own vine and fig tree  
And no one shall make them afraid  
They'll be safe in the nation we've made  
I wanna sit under my own vine and fig tree  
A moment alone in the shade  
At home in this nation we've made  
One last time  
One last time*  
I pray to what ever over power there is that you don’t forget your lines Fia  
*Though, in reviewing the incidents of my administration  
I am unconscious of intentional error  
I am nevertheless too sensible of my defects   
Not to think it probable that I may have committed many errors  
I shall also carry with me  
The hope  
That my country will  
View them with indulgence  
And that  
After forty five years of my life dedicated to its service with an upright zeal  
The faults of incompetent abilities will be consigned to oblivion  
As I myself must soon be to the mansions of rest  
I anticipate with pleasing expectation that retreat   
In which I promise myself to realize the sweet enjoyment of partaking  
In the midst of my fellow citizens, the benign influence of good laws  
Under a free government, the ever-favorite object of my heart  
And the happy reward, as I trust  
Of our mutual cares, labors, and dangers  
One last time  
Enter stage right join ensemble   
George Washington's going home  
Teach 'em how to say goodbye  
George Washington's going home  
You and I  
George Washington's going home  
Going home  
George Washington's going home  
History has its eyes on you  
George Washington's going home  
We're gonna teach 'em how to say goodbye (teach 'em how to say goodbye)  
Teach 'em how  
To say goodbye  
To say goodbye (say goodbye)  
Say goodbye (say goodbye)  
One last time  
Time*  
Yes Rey  
Exit stage left  
Amy’s last number  
*They say  
George Washington's yielding his power and stepping away  
Is that true?  
I wasn't aware that was something a person could do  
I'm perplexed  
Are they going to keep on replacing whoever's in charge?  
If so, who's next?  
There's nobody else in their country who looms quite as large  
John Adams?  
I know him  
That can't be  
That's that little guy who spoke to me  
All those years ago  
What was it, eighty-five?  
That poor man, they're gonna eat him alive!  
Oceans rise  
Empires fall  
Next to Washington, they all look small  
All alone  
Watch them run  
They will tear each other into pieces  
Jesus Christ, this will be fun!*  
I laughed and lent on Fia who had sat next to me  
*Da da da dat da dat da da da dai ya da  
Da da da dat dat dai ya da, hahahahaha!  
President John Adams  
Good luck!*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Think this ones a bit short, that might just be me


	7. The performance (part 6)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The performance,you guessed it, continues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello. Yes I know I’m probably boring you, but you have nothing better to do or you wouldn’t be here so here we go
> 
> Enjoy luvs

We got ready for our place meant of the next song which meant me and Fia dashing to the other side of the stage.  
*How does Hamilton, the short-tempered  
Protean creator of the Coast Guard  
Founder of the New York Post*  
Enter stage left  
*Ardently abuse his cab'net post  
Destroy his reputation?  
Welcome, folks to  
The Adams administration!  
Jefferson's the runner-up  
Which makes him the Vice President*  
Now  
*Washington can't help you now  
No more mister nice President  
Adams fires Hamilton  
Privately calls him "creole bastard" in his taunts*  
Now   
*Say what.  
Hamilton publishes his response:  
Sit down, John, you FAT MOTHERF-  
Hamilton is out of control  
This is great! He's out of power. He holds no office.  
And he just destroyed President John Adams  
The only other significant member of his party.*  
Now  
*Hamilton's a host unto himself.  
As long as he can hold a pen, he's a threat.  
Let's let him know what we know.*  
Fia enter stage left  
*Mister Vice President  
Mister Madison  
Senator Burr  
What is this?*  
Now  
*We have the check stubs, from separate accounts  
Almost a thousand dollars, paid in different amounts  
To a Mister James Reynolds way back in  
Seventeen ninety-one  
Is that what you have, are you done?  
You are uniquely situated by virtue of your position*  
Oh I love this line, Now  
*Though 'virtue' is not a word I'd apply to this situation  
To seek financial gain, to stray from your sacred mission*  
Now  
*And the evidence suggests you've engaged in speculation  
An immigrant embezzling our government funds*  
Now  
*I can almost see the headline, your career is done  
I hope you saved some money for your daughter and sons*  
Now  
*Ya best g'wan run back where ya come from  
Ha you don't even know what you're asking me to confess  
Confess  
You have nothing, I don't have to tell you anything at all  
Unless  
Unless  
If I can prove that I never broke the law  
Do you promise not to tell another soul what you saw?  
No one else was in the room where it happened  
Is that a yes?*  
Now  
*Um, yes  
Dear Sir, I hope this letter finds you in good health  
And in a prosperous enough position to put wealth  
In the pockets of people like me, down on their luck  
You see, that was my wife who you decided to*  
Now  
*What*  
I have known the next bit of choreography for years before we even started the rehearsals for this musical   
*She courted me  
Escorted me to bed and when she had me in a corner  
That's when Reynolds extorted me  
For a sordid fee  
I paid him quarterly  
I may have mortally wounded my prospects  
But my papers are orderly  
As you can see I kept a record of every check in my checkered history  
Check it again against your list n' see consistency  
I never spent a cent that wasn't mine  
You sent the dogs after my scent, that's fine  
Yes, I have reasons for shame  
But I have not committed treason and sullied my good name  
As you can see I have done nothing to provoke legal action  
Are my answers to your satisfaction?*  
Now  
*My God  
Gentlemen, let's go  
So?  
The people won't know what we know*  
Exit stage right   
*Burr  
How do I know you won't use this against me*  
I grab my water and have a drink  
*The next time we go toe to toe?  
Alexander, rumors only grow  
And we both know what we know*  
I sit with Alfie in the wings where we can see Fia.  
*In the eye of a hurricane  
There is quiet*  
Come on love  
*For just a moment  
A yellow sky  
When I was seventeen a hurricane  
Destroyed my town  
I didn't drown  
I couldn't seem to die  
I wrote my way out  
Wrote everything down far as I could see  
I wrote my way out  
I looked up and the town had its eyes on me  
They passed a plate around  
Total strangers  
Moved to kindness by my story  
Raised enough for me to book passage on a  
Ship that was New York bound  
I wrote my way out of hell  
I wrote my way to revolution  
I was louder than the crack in the bell  
I wrote Eliza love letters until she fell  
I wrote about The Constitution and defended it well  
And in the face of ignorance and resistance  
I wrote financial systems into existence  
And when my prayers to God were met with indifference  
I picked up a pen, I wrote my own deliverance  
In the eye of a hurricane  
There is quiet  
For just a moment  
A yellow sky  
I was twelve when my mother died  
She was holding me  
We were sick and she was holding me  
I couldn't seem to die  
Wait for it, wait for it, wait for it (I'll write my way out)  
Wait for it, wait for it, wait for it (write everything down, far as I can see)  
Wait for it, wait for it, wait for it, wait (history has its eyes on you)*  
Me and Alfie got up and crossed to the right wing  
*I'll write my way out  
Overwhelm them with honesty   
This is the eye of the hurricane, this is the only  
Way I can protect my legacy  
Wait for it, wait for it, wait for it, wait  
The Reynolds Pamphlet*  
Enter stage left  
Now  
*The Reynolds Pamphlet  
Have you read this?  
Alexander Hamilton had a torrid affair  
And he wrote it down right there  
Highlights!*  
Now  
*The charge against me  
Is a connection with one  
James Reynolds!  
For purposes of  
Improper speculation My real crime is an amorous connection with his wife  
For a considerable time  
With his knowing consent  
Damn!*  
Now  
*"I had frequent meetings with her  
Most of them at my own house."  
At his own house!  
At his own house!  
Damn!*  
Now  
*"Mrs. Hamilton with our children being absent  
On a visit to her father."  
No…  
Boooo!  
Have you read this?*  
Now  
*Well, he's never gon' be President now  
Never gon' be President now  
Well, he's never gon' be President now  
Never gon' be President now  
He's never gon' be President now  
Never gon' be President now  
That's one less thing to worry about  
That's one less thing to worry about  
I came as soon as I heard*  
Now  
*What?!  
Angelica  
All the way from London?!  
Damn  
Angelica, thank God  
Someone who understands what I'm struggling here to do  
I'm not here for you  
Oooooh!*  
Go on VV  
*I know my sister like I know my own mind  
You will never find anyone as trusting or as kind  
I love my sister more than anything in this life  
I will choose her happiness over mine every time  
Put what we had aside  
I'm standing at her side  
You could never be satisfied  
God, I hope you're satisfied *  
Now   
*He's never gon' be President now  
(Never gon' be President now)  
He's never gon' be President now  
(Never gon' be President now)  
He's never gon' be President now  
(Never gon' be President now)  
That's one less thing to worry about  
(That's one less thing to worry about)  
He's never gon' be President now (He's never gon' be President now)  
Hey! At Least He Was Honest With Our Money! (Hey! At Least I Was Honest With Our Money!)  
He's never gon' be President now (He's never gon' be President now)  
He's never gon' be President now (He's never gon' be President now)  
Hey! At Least He Was Honest With Our Money! (Hey! At Least I Was Honest With Our Money!)  
That's one less thing to worry about  
That's one less thing to worry about!  
The Reynolds Pamphlet*  
Now  
*Have you read this?  
You ever see somebody ruin their own life?  
His poor wife*  
Exit stage right,  
Me, Alfie, Lizzie and Jex go and sit on the concrete steps in the near dark with our water, Jex is leaning against the door to hold it open, lizzie is next to him leaning on the railing then I’m next to Lizzie and Alfie is next to me.   
J: how you lot feeling  
L: tiered but excited   
E: tiered, excited and nervous   
A: same as Lizzie  
J: why you nervous Em  
E: the after number  
A: oh god yeah your dining wait for it aren’t you  
E: yeah   
J: why you so nervous   
L: yeah your the best we’ve got for that  
J: other than Harry, and you two are equals in choir  
E: I know, I know   
L: what song we on.  
We all went quite  
*I did exactly as you said, Pa  
I held my head up high  
I know, I know, shh (high)  
I know, I know, shh  
I know you did everything just right  
Even before we got to ten (shh)  
I was aiming for the sky (I know, I know, shh)  
I was aiming for the sky (I know, I know, shh)  
I know, save your strength and stay alive! (No)  
Eliza!*  
E: oh  
L: oh  
J: this is…  
A: yeah  
L: anyway  
E: who’s looking forward to the after party?  
A: me  
J: abso-fucking-lutely   
L: what’s it like  
J: oh yeah you’ve never done this before  
E: loud and entertaining, the most fun you will ever have  
A: yet the entire time you want to sleep  
J: you won’t stop laughing   
E: some shit goes down  
A: oh yeah that’s how Emily and Fia ended up together   
E: oh god  
J: yeah I remember that, what were you exact words Em?  
A: I remember “Fia get your arse up here so I can fucking kiss you”  
L: when was that  
J: at the end of the after number  
E: oh god, I thought you’d forgotten about that  
J: never  
A: absolutely not  
E: your both dicks  
J&A: we know.  
We burst out laughing then we went quite again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one’s a touch short luvs


	8. The performance (part 7)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh yes, they are still performing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello the luvs, you still here. Yes. Good.
> 
> Enjoy luvs

*Look at where we are  
Look at where we started  
I know I don't deserve you, Eliza  
But hear me out  
That would be enough  
If I could spare his life  
If I could trade his life for mine  
He'd be standing here right now  
And you would smile and that would be enough  
I don't pretend to know  
The challenges we're facing  
I know there's no replacing what we've lost  
And you need time  
But I'm not afraid  
I know who I married  
Just let me stay here by your side  
That would be enough  
If you see him in the street  
Walking by her side, talking by her side, have pity  
Eliza, do you like it uptown? It's quiet uptown  
He is trying to do the unimaginable  
See them walking in the park, long after dark  
Taking in the sights of the city  
Look around, look around, Eliza  
They are tryna do the unimaginable  
There are moments that the words don't reach  
There's a grace too powerful to name  
We push away what we can never understand  
We push away the unimaginable  
They are standing in the garden  
Alexander by Eliza's side  
She takes his hand  
It's quiet uptown*  
A: we’d better go in  
E: yeah.  
Alfie jumped up and held his hand out for me to take.  
L&J: oooooh  
E: do that again and I will shove my foot so far up your arse that you can’t walk.  
I take Alfie’s hand and he effortlessly pulled me off the ground.  
E: seriously how are you so fucking strong  
J: sounds like your flirting there Em  
E: my words still stand.  
I didn’t even look round, I still looked Alfie directly in the eyes, still having hold of his hand, before finally looking away and walking in, smirking to myself that I’d made him blush.  
*Walking by her side, talking by her side, have pity  
They are going through the unimaginable*  
Enter stage right  
*The Election of 1800*  
Alfie enter stage left  
Now   
*Can we get back to politics?  
Please?*  
Now  
*Yo  
Every action has its equal opposite reaction  
John Adams shat the bed. I love the guy, but he's in traction  
Poor Alexander Hamilton, he is missing in action  
So now I'm facing-  
Aaron Burr!  
With his own faction  
He's very attractive in the North, New Yorkers like his chances  
He's not very forthcoming on any particular stances  
Ask him a question: it glances off, he obfuscates, he dances*  
I love this line  
*And they say I'm a Francophile, at least they know I know where France is!  
Thomas, that's the problem; see, they see Burr as a less extreme you  
Ha!  
You need to change course, a key endorsement might redeem you  
Who did you have in mind?  
Don't laugh  
Who is it?  
You used to work on the same staff*  
Now  
*What?  
It might be nice, it might be nice  
To get Hamilton on your side  
It might be nice, it might be nice  
To get Hamilton on your side*  
Sink into the shadows stage left  
*Talk less! (Burr!)  
Smile more! (Burr!)  
Don't let them know what you're against or what you're for! (Burr!)  
Shake hands with him! (Burr!)  
Charm her! (Burr!)  
It's 1800; ladies, tell your husbands, vote for Burr! (Burr!)  
I don't like Adams!  
Well, he's gonna lose, that's just defeatist  
And Jefferson?  
In love with France!  
Yeah, he's so elitist!*  
I held um my middle finger from behind my back  
*I like that Aaron Burr!  
I can't believe we're here with him!  
He seems approachable?  
Like you could grab a beer with him  
Dear Mr. Hamilton:  
Your fellow Fed'ralists would like to know how you'll be voting  
It's quiet uptown  
Dear Mr. Hamilton:  
John Adams doesn't stand a chance, so who are you promoting?  
It's quiet uptown  
Jefferson or Burr? (Jefferson or Burr?)  
We know, it's lose-lose  
Jefferson or Burr? (Jefferson or Burr?)  
But if you had to choose!  
Dear Mr. Hamilton (Jefferson or Burr?) (Jefferson or Burr?)  
(We know, it's lose-lose)  
John Adams doesn't stand a chance (We know, it's lose-lose)  
So who are you promoting? (Jefferson or Burr?) (Jefferson or Burr?)  
But if you had to choose!  
Well, if it isn't Aaron Burr, sir  
Alexander!  
You've created quite a stir, sir  
I'm going door to door!  
You're openly campaigning?  
Sure!  
That's new  
Honestly, it's kind of draining  
Burr?  
Sir?  
Is there anything you wouldn't do?  
No, I'm chasing what I want, and you know what?  
What?  
I learned that from you*  
Re enter stage left  
*It's a tie!  
It's up to the delegates!  
It's up to Hamilton!  
Yo (oh!)  
The people are asking to hear my voice (oh!)  
But the country is facing a difficult choice (oh!)  
And if you were to ask me who I'd promote (oh!)  
Jefferson has my vote  
I have never agreed with Jefferson once (oh!)  
We have fought on like 75 different fronts (oh!)  
But when all said and all is done  
Jefferson has beliefs; Burr has none  
Well, I'll be damned! Well, I'll be damned!  
Hamilton's on your side  
And you won in a landslide  
Congrats on a race well-run  
I did give you a fight  
Uh-huh  
I look forward to our partnership  
Our partnership?  
As your vice president!  
Yeah, right!  
You hear this guy?  
Man openly campaigns against me  
Talking 'bout "I look forward to our partnership!"  
It is crazy that the guy who comes in the second gets to be Vice President  
Ooh! Y'know what, we can change that! Y'know why?  
Why?*  
All the sass  
*'Cause I'm the president  
Burr, when you see Hamilton  
Thank him for the endorsement*  
All the fucking sass  
Exit stage right   
Me, Alfie, Lizzie, Jex, Rey, Sammy, Bryce and foxy grabbed our water and went to sit on the concrete steps, I removed my jacket first so I don’t have to when we come back in.  
R: how you doing  
All but R: good  
E: and nervous   
R: why?  
E,A,L&J: after number   
R: Em your gonna be great, hey don’t tell him I told you this but I reckon your better than Harry at wait for it  
E: really  
R: Mr Styles literally said we were as good as Leslie  
E: yeah there is that  
J: who is this Leslie?  
E&R: the OBC member who played Aaron Burr  
S: OBC?  
E&R: Original Broadway Cast   
L: loon at you two, you should have ended up together  
E&R: um  
R: very much gay  
E: and very much in love  
L: true  
A: shush, where are we  
*Sweet Jesus*  
We all laughed then went quite to make sure we knew where we are.  
*But I won't apologize for doing what's right  
I have the honor to be your obedient servant  
A dot Ham  
Careful how you proceed, good man  
Intemperate indeed, good man  
Answer for the accusations I lay at your feet or prepare to bleed, good man  
Burr, your grievance is legitimate  
I stand by what I said, every bit of it  
You stand only for yourself, it's what you do  
I can't apologize because it's true*  
S: we’ve still got ages   
E: yep  
R: what do you think is gonna happen tonight  
J: I don’t know, first night after party’s aren’t usually that crazy.  
Alfie put his head around the door.  
A: shit, river now.  
Alfie stood up and held his hand out to me.  
E: what?  
*A dot Burr*  
E: oh.  
I took Alfie’s hand so he could pull me up  
L: see you do that for her but no one else, why?  
E: my words still fucking stand  
A: and if you must know it’s because I don’t get awkward with Emily and I do with others.  
We ran inside.  
MW: hey are you alright for the after number yeah?  
E: yeah  
A: yeah  
MW: Alfie?  
E: oh yeah Lizzie, Rey and Harry will by joined by Alfie for my ensemble   
MW: ok, why’s he here now  
E: oh we needed to tell you that  
A: yeah  
MW: ok, so your performing in that yeah  
E: yeah but with my jacket on  
MW: ok see you on the last note  
E: bye.  
Me and Alfie joined the others who were trying to listen to where we are.  
*I watched Hamilton examine the terrain  
I wish I could tell you what was happening in his brain  
This man has poisoned my political pursuits!  
Most disputes die and no one shoots (number four!)*  
L: still got a while  
S: what was that about   
E: after number  
J: ok  
L: Fox your being really quiet  
F: just trying to save my energy.  
We talked about previous performances and laughed before we went quiet to listen as to where we are.  
*Now I'm the villain in your history  
I was too young and blind to see  
I should've known*  
A: we should move.  
He got up and held his hand out for me, I took it and he pulled me up.  
E: still don’t understand how your so fucking strong.  
We walked in and got in position.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shortish chapter so you can treasure the backstage cuteness


	9. The performance (last part)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh yay the last part of the performance (including the after number)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, hey luvs, I’m still here, how about you?
> 
> Enjoy luvs

*Let me tell you what I wish I'd known  
When I was young and dreamed of glory  
You have no control  
Who lives, who dies, who tells your story?*  
Enter upper stage right  
*President Jefferson*  
Now  
*I'll give him this, his financial system is a work of genius  
I couldn't undo it if I tried*  
Dramatic pauses   
*And I've tried*  
The audience laughed  
*Who lives, who dies, who tells your story?  
President Madison  
He took our country from bankruptcy to prosperity  
I hate to admit it  
But he doesn't get enough credit for all the credit he gave us  
Who lives, who dies, who tells your story  
Every other founding fathers' story gets told  
Every other founding father gets to grow old  
And when you're gone, who remembers your name?  
Who keeps your flame?*  
Join the ensemble   
*Who tells your story?  
Who tells your story?  
Who tells your story?  
I put myself back in the narrative  
(Eliza)  
I stop wasting time on tears  
I live another 50 years  
It's not enough (Eliza)  
I interview every soldier who fought by your side  
(She tells our story)  
I try to make sense of your thousands of pages of writings  
You really do write like you're running out of time  
I rely on Angelica  
While she's alive, we tell your story  
She is buried in Trinity Church near you  
When I needed her most, she was right on time  
And I'm still not through  
I ask myself, what would you do if you had more time  
The Lord, in his kindness  
He gives me what you always wanted  
He gives me more time  
I raise funds in D.C. for the Washington Monument  
(She tells my story)  
I speak out against slavery  
You could have done so much more if you only had time  
And when my time is up, have I done enough?  
Will they tell your story?  
Oh, can I show you what I'm proudest of?  
(The orphanage)  
I established the first private orphanage in New York City  
(The orphanage)  
I help to raise hundreds of children  
I get to see them growing up  
(The orphanage)  
In their eyes I see you, Alexander  
I see you every time  
And when my time is up  
Have I done enough?  
Will they tell your story?  
Oh, I can't wait to see you again  
It's only a matter of time  
Will they tell your story? (Time)  
Who lives, who dies, who tells your story? (Time)  
Will they tell your story? (Time)  
Who lives, who dies, who tells your story?*  
The audience clapped as we all ran to the front of the stage for our bows, in the middle was Fia with me on one side and Pencil on the other. The others stepped back, we bowed, I looked down to Fia who looked up to me and went on her toes to kiss me which made the audience go wild.  
We stepped back. The others did their bows. When we left stage I grabbed my coat and went up to Fia.   
E: hey  
ML: hey, you were amazing   
E: that’s hun, I’ve still got the after number  
ML: try not do to what you did last year  
E: I won’t.  
Fia went on her toes again to kiss me.   
E: I need to go lovely  
ML: ok  
(From on stage)  
MW: now for our after number, is Emily Rosewater performing wait for it with Lizzie berry, Rey Bluefare, Harry Longtail and Alfie Robin acting as her ensemble. Please give it up for Emily and Co.  
The audience cheered as we walked on stage, I took my place centre stage and looked out into the audience waiting for the music to start.

*Theodosia writes me a letter every day  
I'm keeping the bed warm while her husband is away  
He's on the British side in Georgia  
He's trying to keep the colonies inline  
But he can keep all of Georgia  
Theodosia, she's mine  
Love doesn't discriminate  
Between the sinners and the saints  
It takes and it takes and it takes  
And we keep loving anyway  
We laugh and we cry and we break  
And we make our mistakes  
And if there's a reason I'm by her side  
When so many have tried  
Then I'm willing to wait for it  
I'm willing to wait for it  
My grandfather was a fire and brimstone preacher  
(Preacher, Preacher, Preacher)  
But there are things that the  
Homilies and hymns won't teach ya  
(Teach ya, Teach ya, Teach ya)  
My mother was a genius (Genius)  
My father commanded respect (Respect, Respect)  
When they died they left no instructions  
Just a legacy to protect  
Death doesn't discriminate  
Between the sinners and the saints  
It takes and it takes and it takes  
And we keep living anyway  
We rise and we fall and we break  
And we make our mistakes  
And if there's a reason I'm still alive  
When everyone who loves me has died  
I'm willing to wait for it (Wait for it)  
I'm willing to wait for it*  
Come on  
*I am the one thing in life I can control  
(Wait for it, wait for it, wait for it, wait for it)  
I am inimitable  
I am an original  
I'm not falling behind or running late  
(Wait for it, wait for it, wait for it, wait for it)  
I'm not standing still  
I am lying in wait (Wait, wait, wait)  
Hamilton faces an endless uphill climb  
(Climb, climb, climb)  
He has something to prove  
He has nothing to lose  
(Lose, lose, lose, lose)  
Hamilton's pace is relentless  
He wastes no time  
(Time, time, time)  
What is it like in his shoes?  
Hamilton doesn't hesitate  
He exhibits no restraint  
He takes and he takes and he takes  
And he keeps winning anyway  
He changes the game  
He plays and he raises the stakes  
And if there's a reason  
He seems to thrive when so few survive, then Goddamnit  
I'm willing to wait for it (Wait for it)  
I'm willing to wait for it  
Life doesn't discriminate  
Between the sinners and the saints  
It takes and it takes and it takes*  
Hold it  
*(And we keep living anyway)  
We rise*  
Good  
*(and we fall)  
We fall (and we break)  
(And we make our mistakes)  
And if there's a reason I'm still alive  
When so many have died  
Then I'm willin' to-  
Wait for it (Wait for it, wait for it)  
Wait for it (Wait for it, wait for it  
(Wait for it, wait for it, wait for it, wait for it, wait for it)  
(Wait)*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If your wondering ML= my love  
> And I knock it’s a kinda short chapter


	10. The after party (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first part of the after party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello luvs, yes the performance is over but the fun doesn’t stop there
> 
> Enjoy luvs

The audience went mad, I looked down to see Ella bouncing around in her seat and fondly shook my head.  
We exit stage right as the after party is announced and the music starts.   
ML: you did amazing   
E: thanks  
ML: can’t wait to do this all again tomorrow   
E: neither, I’m going to see my Nan and my little cousin, you coming?  
ML: I’ll come see them later, Right now I need to talk to Ms Wood and Pencil  
E: ok.  
I head down the steps and find the talking to someone in the front row, all my friends were gathering on the left steps.   
E: Hey~  
El: Emily  
Ella jumps up into my arms  
El: you were so good  
N: yeah, you were amazing  
E: thanks, I did spend nearly three years studying Daveed Diggs’s accent how he moved around stage in the obc recorded version on Disney plus so I hope I did well.  
El: I didn’t even know it was you, your very good at his accent   
E: (southern American accent) why thank you doll took me six months to perfect  
Ella giggled I put her down and went to go over to the rest of the cast   
E: I’ll be back in a minute   
A few of the younger girls that were in year 8 who were dancing as part of the ensemble clearly had a crush on me, I would just put on my charming TJ (this is what I call the part of my that picked up Daveed Diggs’s Thomas Jefferson’s personality) demeanour and blew them all a few kisses as I sat on the steps between Fia and Alfie.I lent of Fia’ shoulder, she chuckled  
ML: tiered?  
E: yeah  
A: we’ve still got 45 minutes yet come on  
E: I’m awake, I’m awake  
ML: come on I want to meet this cousin of yours  
E: ok.  
I grabbed Fia excitedly by the hand and Dragged her towards my Nan and Ella.  
E: Ella, Nanny, this is my girlfriend Fia  
ML: hey there, I take it your Ella  
El: yep  
ML: and how old are you  
El: I’m ten  
ML: did you enjoy the show  
El: yeah  
ML: your big cousin’s very good isn’t she  
El: yeah, you were really good to  
ML: what was your favourite part   
El: where Emily had her really fast rap  
E: that’s my second favourite bit, you wanna know what my favourite bit is  
El: yeah  
E: my favourite bit is “turn around bend over I’ll show you where my shoe fits”  
ML: of course it is  
E: or the “whaaaaaaaaat” in we know   
ML: my favourite bit is “I’m past patiently waiting, I’m passionately smashing every expectation, every action’s an act of creation, I’m laughing in the face of casualties and sorrow for the first time in thinking past tomorrow”  
E: you only got that this time last week  
ML: I know   
E: oh everyone is shipping me and Alfie because he kept offering his hand to help me up when we were sat outside.  
ML: of course they are, dear they’ve shipped you since before you dated for the first time in year 7.  
E: true. Anyway, Ella come meet our friends   
El: um.  
Ella hesitates   
E: I know we’re older but we’re not gonna bite your head off   
El: ok.  
We head over to the group, Ella had decided she wanted to be carried so I was holding her much how I would hold a toddler, her legs were around my waist, slightly off to the side except she can wrap her arms around my neck.  
E: Ella, this is Alfie, Foxy, Jex, Lizzie, Sammy, Bryce, Violet, Rey, Harry, Emily but we call her pencil and Amy oh and you know Fia  
TTG: hi   
El: hey  
E: TTG, this is my little cousin Ella  
R: hey there Ella, you have a pretty cool big cousin don’t ya  
El: yeah.  
E: Ella, I’m gonna put you down a second, I won’t be too long stay with Rey and Harry  
El: ok.  
I grab Fia’s hand and pull her out the back door onto the concrete steps in the now early night, the moon was low in the sky and it was mostly dark apart from the street lamp just the other side of the building providing just enough light the see each other’s outline. I gently pressed Fia to the wall our mouths meeting before shortly moving down to her neck, though she may be shorter, she’s still stronger. She flips us and starts attacking my neck leaving a dark Hickey on my collar bone which was scarcely covered by my outfit, we go back inside and find our bags and retrieve our phones before heading back to the group. Rey was making Ella laugh, I walk over, placing my hand on Red’s shoulder sitting down next to him.  
E: what’s so funny  
R: I was just telling her what happened backstage this no when you tripped over a wire and ended up falling right on top of Mr Styles, who is smaller that you, then immediately getting up and scrambling off running up to us going “oh kill, me just oh his put me out of my misery” to which we all asked what was wrong and the way your face went extremely red as you explained it to us to which we all burst out laughing.   
E: why you little…  
H: children are around, Emily watch your mouth  
E: oh come one she’s ten, and MY family   
H: whatever  
A: hey river, is there a song you want   
E: yeah  
A: come on then, quick  
E: a little help.  
I was stuck on the floor.  
A: oh yeah.  
Alfie held his hand out to me.  
El: ooooh  
E: Ella if you do that again I swear to god I’ll…  
L: little children Emily  
A: come on.  
I took Alfie’s hand and he pulled me up. We ran up the stairs that were across the hall and added our songs to the playlist before running back down, when we got to the bottom of the stairs Alfie picked my up and threw me over his shoulder before running across the room and putting me down.  
E: how the.  
Rey put his hands over Ella’s ears.  
E: fuck are you so fucking.  
Rey removed his hands from Ella’s ears  
E: strong  
A: I don’t know  
E: my god, you know when we would fight over that ruler, you nearly cut my hand multiple times, your really strong.  
L: yet again, flirting  
E: my words still stand  
E: come on Ella, let’s take you back to Nanny, I’ll come and see you in a bit.  
I returned Ella to Nanny and then went back to my group.  
S: what are the words you keep saying still stand?  
E: if you say something like that again I’ll shove my foot so far up your arse you won’t be able to walk  
S: oh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it short, I don’t even know any more


	11. The after party (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still the party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey, they perform again 
> 
> Enjoy luvs

We sat in sort of silence for about thirty seconds before “talk dirty to me” came on, we all ran onstage and grabbed a mic each as the curtain hadn’t been dropped, which was a mistake.  
We start off stage, we all know the choreography from a dance club dance we were all in  
I start as always when we do these numbers at every school party.  
*Get jazzy on 'em, I'm that flight that you get on, international*  
We strut on stage in a line  
*First class seat on my lap girl, riding comfortable*   
Then Fia  
*'Cause I know what the girl them need, New York to Haiti  
I got lipstick stamps on my passport, make it hard to leave*  
Then Rey  
*Been around the world, don't speak the  
language  
But your booty don't need explaining  
All I really need to understand is*  
Then Harry  
*Will you talk dirty to me?  
Talk dirty to me*  
Then Lizzie  
*Talk dirty to me  
Talk dirty to me*  
Then Bryce  
*Get jazzy on 'em, you know the words to my songs  
*No habla inglés*  
Then Foxy  
*Our conversations ain't long  
But you know what it is  
I know what the girl them want, London to Taiwan*  
Then Jex   
*I got lipstick stamps on my passport  
I think I need a new one  
Been around the world, don't speak the language*  
Then Sammy  
*But your booty don't need explaining  
All I really need to understand is*  
Then Alfie  
*Will you talk dirty to me?  
Talk dirty to me*  
Then Amy  
*Talk dirty to me  
Talk dirty to me*  
Then pencil  
*Uno, met a friend in Rio  
Dos, she was all on me-o  
Tres, we could ménage à three-o  
Cuatro, oh (2 Chainz!)*  
Then VV  
*Dos Cadenas, close to genius  
Sold out arenas*,  
Then the boys  
*you can suck my penis  
Get with arenas, guns on deck (Deck)*  
Then the girls  
*Chest to chest, tongue on neck (Neck)  
International oral sex*  
Then us all  
*Every picture I take, I pose a threat  
Boat or jet, what do you expect?  
Her pussy so good I bought her a pet  
Anyway, every day I'm trying to get to it  
Got her saved in my phone under "Big Booty"  
Anyway, every day I'm trying to get to it  
Got her saved in my phone under "Big Booty"  
Been around the world, don't speak the language  
But your booty don't need explaining  
All I really need to understand is  
Will you talk dirty to me?  
Talk dirty to me, yeah yeah  
Talk dirty to me, talk to me  
Talk dirty to me, oh yeah, get jazzy on her (What? I don't understand)*  
Strike a pose.  
We ran off stage placing our mics down and resuming our place on the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it’s short, I don’t really care anymore


End file.
